Silver Luna
by She-WolfMoon
Summary: Luna Hunt. Werewolf. Being the child of the patron Goddess of hunters and werewolves and an Alpha gives one a new perspective on humans and not. Her pack was brutally murdered by her Uncle and she moves to Beacon Hills to hide from him. But what happens when she gets caught up with the one dark wolf and the rest of the pack? I don't own Teen Wolf. Seasons 1-2 right now.
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever wonder why, for some people, the sun never rises or sets? Or why certain people never get a drop of sound to their ears? Why it was those people, of everyone on the planet? Those people sit at home and think 'why me?' but there are others out there, like me, who would give anything to just be blind or deaf. Give anything to have a semblance of normalcy again. But there is no cure, no hiding from what we've become, no slinking away into the shadows. Because, unlike those who are blind or deaf, there is no way to even semi fix our problem.

And that is why we are supernatural, not because we seem like magic, but because, no matter if you are teased every day about something in your life that you can't change or you are slowly going mad, your problems are minor compared to ours.

There are others who don't agree with this, but I know it for the simple truth. There are those who don't have it as bad as others, others who are doomed to walk the world alone. I'm what you call… an Alpha-Omega.

My name is Luna Hunt, I am sixteen, and I am a natural born werewolf.

I sat, swinging my legs back and forth, as I read my book. It was interesting for me to see what people came up with and how much of it was close to the truth, so I read quite a lot. I was spending my last night of freedom in the woods nearby my new home in Beacon Hills. It was fun to be out here, and not in that creepy Satan worshipper kinda way, but in the way that my people stalked lands such as this for centuries.

I glanced up when there was a nearly undetectable crackle of foliage under foot. As I looked, growing ever so slightly worried, I saw glowing red eyes mere feet from where I sat on an old stump.

I stood up quickly and growled "I didn't know there was an Alpha in Beacon Hills, last I heard the pack died out."

I heard a quiet rumble from the shadows and the Alpha stepped out into the light. He was immensely tall, covered in near black short fur with a small snout; this was the kind of werewolf that the annoying legends came from.

"I didn't know that Omegas stay in one place for long," he growled.

I gave him a sharp, mocking bow and gave him my most teasing smile "Not quite, but close enough."

He made a choking/laughing sound and growled "Join my pack."

I rubbed my chin for a moment, pretending to consider it "Hmm… well… I will have to politely decline." I, quickly, dashed off into the trees and weaved my way through a path that made it even harder for his large frame to follow. I could hear him crashing through the plants, all the while growling profanities.

I chuckled and dived under a large rock just as he got close to me and I scrunched up my nose as his foul breath filled the little cave from sticking his nose in it.

"You'll have to come out of there sometime, little Beta," he growled.

"I am not a Beta," I growled and sliced my claws across his nose.

He jerked back in surprise that I had dared hurt an Alpha. He crossed his eyes to look at the wound, expecting it to heal, and, when it continued to drip blood, he gave me a confused look.

"What are you?" he growled a little softer than before.

"Your worst nightmare," I growled and flashed my odd eyes at him.

One second he was kneeling there, a look of recognition flashing over his face, and the next he was gone. I climbed out from under the rock as several thumps of flesh against flesh resounded around me. I looked up at the source of the sound and saw some man being held by his throat by the Alpha. He was wolfed out with glowing blue eyes that shone in the darkness.

I let out a roar and launched myself at the Alpha, successfully throwing him back a few feet. He landed with a small thump, on all fours, and took off into the night.

I turned away from the spot he had been standing in to look at the other werewolf, who was once again human, standing behind me.

"Thanks," I mumbled and started to walk away.

"Wait," he said and put his hand on my shoulder.

I growled, grabbed the hand that was resting on my shoulder, flipped him over my back, onto the ground, and vaulted over to straddle his chest, with my claws around his throat. I flinched and released him, but didn't get off his chest.

"What do you want?" I growled in his face.

He shifted slightly underneath me, as if he wasn't used to being taken down so easily "Just your name."

I examined him in greater detail for a moment. Black hair that stuck up in the front, green eyes that pierced into your soul, a faint shadow of facial hair, angular jaw, and I could feel his chest rippling underneath where my hands were resting on his chest. I leaned over and whispered in his ear "Luna."

He raised an eyebrow at me "Luna?"

I climbed off his chest and sat to the side, watching as he climbed to a tense sitting position "Absent mother, unimaginative father, guardian who wouldn't let me change it." I rolled my eyes and leaned back, away from him. "What's your name?"

He stared at me for a moment "Derek."

I rolled my body back and did a handstand before setting myself on my feet "Well, Derek, this has been fun, but I really must get home before Jason sends the army after me."

I walked off and ignored him as he followed me. I stopped to pick up the book I had dropped. I smiled softly when I heard him continue to follow me. I suddenly jumped up into a nearby tree and climbed to the top to stare at the moon. I knew he stopped at the base of the tree as I watched the moon come out from behind a group of clouds. It was nearly full and I could feel it's radiance wash over me. I felt my eyes change in response and I closed my eyes, afraid someone would see the weirdness of it. I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt up to hide my rapidly changing hair.

I jumped down from the tree, a good twenty feet without hurting myself, and turned to look at Derek as my eyes shifted back to normal.

I placed my finger on his chest "Are you following me?" I teased.

He ignored my question and glowered at me "What was that?"

I gave him an innocent expression "What was what?"

He gestured from the top of the tree to where I was standing "That."

I shrugged and turned to walk away "Healing is faster than most wolves."

He didn't say anything, just followed me all the way to my house.

It was an old Victorian style not quite mansion of a cream color. It was pretty in a disgusting way.

I paused to pull a key out of the gargoyle above the doorway's mouth and said, without looking back, "If you are going to follow me into my house, you might want to use my window."

I stepped into the house and smiled at Jason.

"How was your walk?" he rumbled, smiling.

"Great, but I'm really tired, I'm gonna crash early. Besides the full moon is coming up." I rolled my eyes.

He nodded and turned back to his meal. He picked up the full plate that was sitting next to him and held it out. I swept it out of his hand, grabbed a fork from the counter, and sped up the stairs.

I opened the window and plopped down on my bed, all the while shoving Jason's chicken stir fry into my mouth. I didn't look up when Derek climbed in the window.

"Why are you here?" he growled.

I sighed and set aside my dinner, I made Derek sit down beside me before I started "I am an Omega, of sorts. No connections to anyone like us." I glanced at the door. "Jason needed to come here to help the others."

"Others?"

I sighed, knowing what was coming next, "The other hunters."

Derek flinched slightly but didn't say anything.

"Jason is from a distant branch of the Argents. He is my legal guardian until I turn eighteen. It's been the two of us since I turned seven." I laid back on my bed. "He and my dad were good friends. Mom has never been in the picture, only met her three times." I paused, sadness sweeping over me, I quickly shook myself to rid myself of the emotion. "Anyway, my dad was supposed to leave me with Jason for a few days, but he was killed by a Beta while he was dealing with pack business." Anger ripped through me. "She didn't even show up for the funeral."

I looked up at Derek and saw shock and maybe a little fear in his eyes as he looked at me "What?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up till I was sitting and turned me to look at the mirror hanging from my closet door.

My wolf eyes stared back at me, the eyes of the moon wolf, the silver eyes of Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I drove up to the ugly school, tired from lack of sleep, a product of dodging questions from the moody wolf who had decided to camp out on my roof. I rolled my eyes as I remembered Derek poking and prodding me at different points in the night, hoping to get answers from my half asleep self. He didn't get any thanks to the fact I was that I wasn't comfortable sleeping with a stranger by the outside of my window, so I stayed up all night. I pulled up, receiving stares at my black convertible Ferrari Spider, next to a off silver Porsche and watched as the owner of said car, Abercrombie dude, said something obviously rude to a guy by the bike rack. Abercrombie dude looked over his shoulder at the voice of one of his friends, gave the guy another rude look, and strutted, not walked he indeed strutted, off to join his friend. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of the car, listening to the cat calls and wolf whistles following me. My looks were directly taken from my mother with a little of my dad mixed in. I was tall, thin, and athletic, with long, wavy, raven colored hair and a hidden lock of dark purple underneath, I had high cheekbones that seemed to slice through the air and skin pale as snow, as well as thick lips that were made for teasing the male gender. I was so lucky to have inherited my father's deep blue eyes and his strong personality. As I walked up to the front door I noticed the guy who had been on the receiving end of Abercrombie's death glare was showing another guy a bandaged wound on his side. The gauze had blood barely peeking through it, but the smell was quite clear, he was a newly turned werewolf. 'I must keep an eye on him,' I thought as I continued past the two. . . . A little while later I was sitting out on the bench with another girl as she talked on the phone, to her mother I gathered. After a minute the principle came out and the girl hung up her phone. "Sorry to have kept you waiting," the man said with a smile. As we walked into the building he started asking questions. "So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?" "No but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual for my family," the girl replied with a small smile. "What about you?" he asked, turning to look at me. "Jason and I lived in Romania since my dad died, he gave up being constantly on the move for me," I said with my thick accent, while examining my black painted nails. "Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your homes for a while," the principle said, still smiling. We stepped into a classroom and I immediately noticed the new wolf and his friend were in there. "Class, these is our new students, Allison Argent and Luna Hunt. Please do the best to make them feel welcome," he said and walked out of the classroom. I took a seat in the far corner, away from the gaze of the other students and behind the new wolf's friend, and watched as the girl, a relative of Jason's I just found out, took a seat behind the new wolf. He turned around and handed her a pen, at which she frowned and took it with a quiet "Thanks." I pretty much zoned out after that, only concentrating on the wolf. In the fifty minute class I gathered he was sixteen, bitten last night, and had no idea about the supernatural just by his scent. After the bell rang I found Allison's locker was across the hall from mine. After I had gotten my stuff I walked over to stand in front of her. "So you're an Argent," I said smiling. She jerked up to look at me "Yeah…" I laughed at her deer in the headlights expression "My guardian, Jason, is an Argent." She visibly relaxed and looked over, behind me, and smiled. I glanced over my shoulder and saw she was looking at the new wolf. "That jacket is absolutely killer, where'd you get them?" a strawberry blond girl said, appearing in front of us, looking at Allison's jacket. She looked over at me and gave me the once over "cool boots." I glanced down at my knee high leather boots as Allison said "My mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Francisco." I looked up to see the girl, Lydia I gathered from the passing crowd, looking at me expectantly "My guardian's girlfriend, back in Romania, is a fashion designer; she sends me her work before it ever gets released." "And you're my new best friends," she stated. Abercrombie appeared and started kissing Lydia. I snapped my attention away from the three humans and to the conversation the new wolf was having with his friends. "Can somebody tell me why it is that the new girls are here all of five minutes and their already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" a girl asked the two boys. The boy with the shaved head sucked in a breath "Because their hot. Beautiful people herd together." I snorted at the boy, without even looking at them, then snapped back to attention when Lydia spoke again. "So, this week-end, there's a party... " "A party?" Allison asked curiously. Abercrombie, Jackson as Lydia had mumbled as they were making out, smiled at the two of us "Yeah, Friday night, you should come." "Oh, I can't, it's family night on Friday... But thanks for asking," I heard her heart jump as she lied. "You sure? I mean, everyone's going after the scrimmage," Jackson droned, making me want to hold my hands over my ears and scream for him to stop. "You mean like football?" I tuned out the humans and focused on regulating my breathing as my mind flashed to the night before, at the point where I was sitting on Derek's chest. I barely noticed when Lydia began dragging me down the hall. I snapped out of it when she asked me a question. I jumped "I'm sorry what?" She gave me an odd look "I asked if you were coming to the party Friday, but I guess I interrupted important boy-dreaming time." I felt my face flush "No! I mean there is never going to be a guy. Not that I don't want one. I mean…" I stopped rambling when Lydia placed her hand over my mouth "Sweaty, I know boy-dreaming when I see it." She bounced on her toes. "You should so bring him to the party!" I jerked and thought a second "Nope, not his scene. Besides, I don't know if I can go. I got a lot of unpacking to do." She shrugged her shoulders and pulled Allison and I onto the bench. I looked out and saw that the new wolf was out there, as well as his weird friend. New wolf soon was positioned in front of the goal, looking uncomfortable in his obviously new position. "Who is that?" Allison asked Lydia from beside me. "Him?" Lydia looked at the new wolf. "I'm not sure who he is." I saw the wolf turn to look at us. "Why?" "He's in my English class." The assistant coach blew his whistle, giving me minor discomfort, but sending the other wolf doubled over, clutching his head. One of the other players threw his ball at the wolf and it hit him right in the mask, sending him toppling over. The coach and many others started laughing, so, being the overprotective Alpha female I am, I stood up and shouted "Coach, do something more productive than laughing at your players!" I turned to the crowd and picked up a ball that was sitting on the ground by the bleachers. "Any others want to laugh you have to deal with me." I lifted up the rubber ball and ripped it right down the middle, making several people flinch at the horrible sound. The wolf climbed to his feet, giving me an appreciative look, and got the predator look as he zeroed in on the ball. The next ball landed in his net easily, and the one after that, and the next one, and the next one, and every ball after that. Jackson pushed his way to the front and I could almost see the fear radiating off the young wolf. Jackson took off down the field, but, like every other ball, the wolf caught it, with a look of shocked pride written across his face. Lydia stood up and cheered just as loud as the wolf's weird friend, then gave Jackson a sassy look when he turned to stare at her. The wolf twirled his net and threw the ball over his shoulder, right into the assistant coach's net several yards away. . . . As soon as I could, I left school and tracked Derek's scent all the way to a burned down old house in the middle of the forest. I obviously used to be beautiful, but now it seemed to be something out of a horror film. The front of the house stood up unsteadily, while the whole back was caved in. There was spots where people had vandalized the property and all the surviving windows had been bashed in. I turned around when I heard someone came up behind me. "What are you doing here?" Derek asked, glaring at me. I put my finger on his chest and growled lightly "Your idiot Alpha is going around turning inexperienced teenagers who have no idea about us and no idea what he's turning into." He grabbed my hand and pulled it away from his chest and placed it at my side "What are you talking about?" I spilled out everything from today; about seeing the covered bite, about smelling him, about what happened on the field, even about Allison. I told him that I had heard the wolf and his friend talking about finding something in the forest and about a body. I saw Derek tense when I mentioned the body, but decided to leave it alone. We walked out into the forest together and quickly found the two boys clomping through the leaves. We waited until the two stopped to look for an inhaler, I heard, before we approached them. Right before they looked over I pulled Derek's arm around my shoulders. The weird friend hit the wolf's shoulder and they looked over at us. Derek walked quickly up to them, his arm abandoning my shoulder as I walked right behind him. When we stopped I leaned and put my head against his arm and wrapped my arms around his bicep. "What are you doing here? Huh? This is private propriety!" Derek said, giving them a death glare. The weird friend shifted his weight "Umm… sorry, man, we didn't know." The two male werewolves stared at each other, I rolled my eyes at the mental pissing contest that was going on. "Yeah we were just... looking for something... Hum, forget it..." the wolf said, slowly. Derek took something out of his pocket, threw it to the wolf and started to walk away, with me trailing behind. I looked over my shoulder and winked at the boys behind me, successfully making the weird one's heart stutter. I laughed softly and jogged after Derek, despite the fact I was wearing three inch heeled boots. When I caught up to him he glanced over at me "Was that necessary?" I gave him a wink "Of course, anything to make a human crazy." "What about the other thing?" I threw my hands up into the air in mock exasperation "Duh! If they don't believe we're dating, what would they think about a hot girl like me be doing out here with a creep like you?" He rolled his eyes "You're so annoying." . . . The next day Allison told me that Scott, the wolf, had asked her to go to the party with him. I was happy for her but also concerned about the fact it was the full moon. The next few days were a blur of getting ready and getting to know Scott and Stiles, Scott's weird friend. Every day I saw more of the wolf come out in Scott as well as felt my own wolf just under the surface of my skin. On Friday I was over at Stiles' house, helping him research werewolves, it seemed he was piecing things together. I wasn't paying attention when Scott came in, too busy trying to look like I was reading but actually trying to keep the wolf from forcing itself out and killing Stiles, and I barely noticed Scott was getting angry. I looked up when Scott repeated "Bloodlust?" "Yeah, your urge to kill. Just like how female werewolves have their sexual lust during the full moon," Stiles said a little mellower. "I'm already feeling an urge kill, Stiles," Scott said with the twisted angry voice. The emotions bouncing around the room drowned out everything until I saw Scott slam Stiles into a wall and ready himself to punch Stiles. I swung myself to my feet as Scott lashed out at the desk chair instead of Stiles. After a second Scott seemed to realize what he had done and saw the fear on Stiles face because he apologized and left. I pulled Stiles to his bed and went to pick up his chair. I stared at the back of it a moment. "What?" Stiles asked, looking at me. Without a word I spun the chair around to show him the claw marks in the leather. "I didn't think they would appear so early," I mumbled under my breath. "You knew?" Stiles asked, his eyes opening wide. I snapped up to look at him "Of course I knew! I'm a werewolf too!" I extended my claws and fangs for him to see. "Wow," he repeated over and over as he examined my fangs and touched my claws. I retracted them "For your information the whole sexual urges thing isn't true to an extent, it is usually only true of she-wolves eighteen and above, and usually during the new moon." He continued to mutter 'wow' for a few minutes before I got irritated and went to go meet Lydia for her to prepare me for the party. . . . Lydia stood, looking through my closet as I waited as patiently as possible on my bed. Each clothing item she examined and discarded onto my bed. After a good twenty minutes she finally pulled out an outfit. It was a pair of black leather micro shorts, a black shirt with long sleeves that had many simulated cuts on the arms as well as over the stomach and from the nape of my neck to the bottom of the shirt, revealing a lot of skin, a pair of thigh high boots with four inch heels, cross earrings, and spiked dog choker. What Lydia didn't know was that Jason's girlfriend had designed them specifically for the werewolf need. All the clothes and the chocker stretched and the boots had a hidden seam that would fall away when I shifted so the boots came right off and the earring were designed to just fall off. I rolled my eyes at her choice and went to my bathroom to shower while she got dressed. Afterwards I pulled the clothes on and blow-dried my hair, curled it, and began placing makeup on. It was a simple grey smoky eyes, dark purple lips, and pale blush, as well as eyeliner and fake lashes. As I looked into the mirror my eyes flashed the wolf silver and cast a soft glow throughout the small bathroom. I quickly blinked it away and stepped out to see Lydia, but she was already gone, no doubt helping with the last of the preparations. I waved at Jason as I passed the living room, but froze when I heard him messing with chains and something else. I backed up to see he had my full moon chains out, as well as his crossbow and pistol. "Hunting tonight?" I growled lightly as I watched him. He nodded and looked up at me, doing a double take when he saw my outfit "Why are you dressed up? We have to tie you up." I rolled my eyes "I told you, the town alpha turned a teenager, I have to watch him." Jason nodded reluctantly "Are you sure this is a good idea? Don't you remember what happened…" "Of course I do, but this is more important," I snapped, cutting him off. He swiped my keys off the table by him and threw them to me "Careful." I smiled and went out the door. When I got to Lydia's house the party was already in full swing. Kids were drinking and dancing and being all around stupid. All I could smell was alcohol and hormones. I looked over my shoulder at the door just as Allison and Scott came in. I gave Allison a wink and Scott a slightly concerned look, though nobody seemed to notice. I felt someone's eyes on me and, when I turned around, I saw that it was Derek and he was switching his gaze between me and Scott. I smiled subtly at him and leaned over to grab a drink, accidentally showing off more skin. When I looked up again Derek was running across the roof and I had several boys staring at my exposed flesh. As I drank from my cup, knowing it wouldn't affect me, I watched Scott dance with Allison and saw the slight changes coming over him as the night blew on. After a little while, I felt the moon's strength and stumbled out to the front porch. As I passed the drunken Lydia I threw my keys into her hands with a small smile and walked out into the grass nearby. I looked over my shoulder when I heard Derek talking to Allison. I quickly walked up to them and gave Derek a tight lipped smile. I stepped up close to him and planted a small kiss on his cheek then whispered in his ear "What are you doing?" He gave me a funny look then turned to look at Allison "Scott wasn't feeling well, he asked me to take you home." I nodded at Allison, walked over to Derek's car, and climbed in the front passenger's seat. I listened as the other two climbed in the car and heard Allison ask me if I was alright. I only nodded and closed my eyes as the wolf started to come to the surface. I barely noticed when Derek dropped Allison off at her house. I opened my eyes and looked over at Derek. I pulled a compact out of my purse and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were silver, my fangs were out, and my hair was changing to such a dark black it was highlighted in purple, with white specks appearing in my hair. I rapidly started pulling off my earrings and pulled off my choker, despite the fact that I could change with them on. I then pulled off my boots and socks, and drew my knees up to my chest, gently rocking myself. "Why can't you control it?" Derek asked suddenly, making me jump. I looked over at him, resisting the urge to tear his throat out "The moon has a stronger effect on me than other wolves." He didn't say anything else, knowing I would probably just dodge the question. When we finally got to the forest Derek pulled Allison's jacket that she had 'forgotten' out of his car and I climbed out of the seat and stumbled to a nearby stump. "Go," I growled when Derek took a step towards me. "Run!" He took another step forward "I won't leave you." My eyes grew brighter and my fangs extended more "I am not your priority! I will tear you to bits. Find Scott!" Derek nodded and disappeared into the shadows. Pain ripped through my skull as I sat in the darkness. I felt my jaws start to protrude and saliva drip from my fangs. My legs shortened and bent in an odd angle while my arms lengthened. All my clothes dropped to the ground as fur sprouted all over my body. All the color drained from my hair and I landed on all fours. When the pain faded I was a giant snow white wolf with silver eyes. I glanced around me and at the night sky and my fur faded into the color my hair had been before; black with purple highlights and small silver-white hairs that looked like stars. My eyes glowed all the brighter and my mind fogged over. All I could think about was hunting. And I found it, in the form of a injured hunting party. One was knocked out, the second limping, and the third was perfectly fine and very familiar. I jumped out of the underbrush and circled them, waiting for my chance to strike. I growled at the second man as he placed the injured one gently on the ground and reached to grab his gun. The third man watched me warily, with a spark of recognition in his eyes. He raised his hand as the second man lifted his gun to point it at me. "Stop," he spoke slowly, trying not to provoke me. He got on his knees and bowed to my form "Aie pitié de nous humbles humains, oh grande déesse de demi. (Have mercy on us humble humans, oh great demi goddess.)" The second man's eyes sparked in recognition and bowed as well. My wolf jaws opened and I spoke as well "Votre rapport a été reçu, aller maintenant avec votre vie. (Your respect has been received, go now with your lives.)" The two men stood up, picked up the other man, and disappeared into nearby trucks. I turned away and walked off, in search of simpler prey.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up outside Derek's house with deer blood covering the entire front of my body. I looked around, considering I normally woke up by the dead animal, but saw no trace of the carcass. I glanced down at my very naked form and rolled my eyes. I turned my head and saw that someone had placed my neatly folded clothes by me, as well as the things I had left in Derek's car. I scrambled to pull them on and glanced up at the house when I noticed my shirt wasn't there.

I walked up to the house, knowing Derek was probably there, and went inside without knocking. He sat at the bottom of the stairs, waiting. He avoided looking at me, which I couldn't take offense to since I was standing in his house without a shirt.

"What happened to my shirt?" I asked quietly.

He finally glanced up at me "I don't know, it was gone when I got there."

I nodded and went to walk back out the door.

"Wait."

I froze and half turned back to him.

"What are you?" he said as his eyes flicked over my bloodstained body.

I walked up to him and placed my finger on his lips "That is for me to know and you to find out, Beta." I winked at him and swept out of the house before he could recover from his shock.

When I was out of sight of his house I stripped off my clothes and shifted into my wolf form, this time normal sized and pure black, and went home with my clothes in my mouth. When I got close I changed back and pulled on my clothes before heading inside. Jason barely gave me a glance as I walked by him, though did look a little shocked I wasn't wearing a shirt.

When I got up to my room I took a shower to rinse the blood off and clean the dirt from my pores. I crashed out on my bed within minutes of getting out. I don't think I really woke up until Sunday night.

. . .

Monday morning I watched lacrosse practice alone. I was watching out for Scott and I felt when his anger started to get the better of him, anger at smug Jackson and at Coach's words. I tensed when he rammed into Jackson and I heard Jackson's shoulder dislocate. I ran up as Stiles started dragging Scott, who was changing, into the locker room. I ran after them and saw Derek watching.

We got Scott to the locker room and I saw his change had progressed beyond what I thought it would be. As Scott finished losing control and started to lunge at us, I pushed Stiles out of the locker room and locked it behind him. While my back was turned Scott climbed atop the lockers. I turned back to him and let him see the full strength of an Alpha. I roared at him, shaking the room and causing him to veer back away from me and shift back. He sat down on the bench, body shaking and sweat dripping from his skin.

He pulled off his helmet and said weakly "Luna? Stiles?"

I opened the door for Stiles to come back in. He stared at me in wonder, no doubt having heard and felt the roar. He turned to look at Scott with a little fear in his eyes.

Scott looked up at us "What happened?"

"You tried to kill us," Stiles said, throwing his lacrosse gloves to the floor. "It's like I told you before... It's the anger, it's your pulse rising."

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed." Scott whined.

"Well, it's gonna be much more violent if you kill someone on the fields. You can't play on Saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line!"

I looked up from the floor "Not anymore."

. . .

The next day, after school, I went to Derek's house to update him on as much as possible on what had happened, about how the coach wouldn't let Scott out of the game and such. I was talking about how Jackson suspected Scott of something when we heard Scotts voice.

"Derek!" I heard several thing drop to the ground. "Derek!"

We both ran to the porch, startling Scott, since he hadn't seen us come out because he was staring at something at the side of the house.

"Stay away from her!" Scott semi yelled, panting and his pulse racing. "She doesn't know anything!"

The two of us walked and jumped down off the porch, me right behind him.

"Yeah? What if she does?" Derek said haughtily. "You think that your little body Stiles can google "werewolf" and now you've got all the answers, is that it ? You don't get it yet but I'm looking after you! Think about what can happen. You're on the field, the aggression takes over and you SHIFT in front of everyone ! Your mom, all your friends..." he picked up Scott's lacrosse stick. "And when they see you…" Derek clawed the net to shreds and lifted it up "Everything falls apart." Derek threw the stick up into the air and, when Scott looks up to catch it, we quickly leave.

I spent the rest of the day just talking to Derek about everything that was going on at school that was even semi werewolf related. And when night fell, we got into his car and drove to the middle of the forest to train.

We found a clearing several miles away from his house and quickly set up lights that only animal eyes could detect around the makeshift arena. I walked away from him as he went into the woods to change into sweats. I pulled off my shirt and pulled on a tank top, then pulled my own pair of sweats. I turned around just as Derek came back into the clearing.

He stepped into the arena, shirtless mind you, and got into a starting position. I mirrored his stance and nodded to signify I was ready.

He attacked without warning, swinging his claws at my throat. I leaned back so far I was doing the yoga wheel, vaulted my feet up to hit him in the jaw, but missed by a millimeter. He side kicked for my head, I dropped till my hands were holding me up, with one leg tucked beneath me and the other swinging to trip him. He barely jumped over them, but I anticipated his next kick so I tripped him. He landed on his back and I rolled to straddle his chest the same way I did when we first met.

I leaned over to graze my extended teeth against his neck "You're going to have to do better than that, Sweetheart."

He flipped us over so I was now pressed against the dirt with his claws around my neck. He leaned close to my ear "I think I'm doing just fine, Bambi."

I grabbed his side, just above his hip, and threw him over my head, then jumped on his chest again "You so sure about that, Fido?"

I touched my neck where his claws had pierced the skin when I had thrown him over me. I rolled my head, keeping a hand firmly planted on Derek's neck, and felt the little wound heal. I pushed my fangs to their full length and pressed them against his jugular vein.

I retracted them and whispered "Dead." I gently ran my tongue over the spot where my fangs had been a second before. I planted a kiss on the same spot before jumping off him and returning to my starting position.

I watched him climb slowly to his feet and we began again, more brutal than the last match. By the time the night was over, we both had aching muscles and some mending wounds. He drove us back to his house at first light and was immediately accosted by cops the moment we climbed out of the car. We were put in handcuffs and dragged into the back of the sheriff's car, Stiles' dad's car. I threw the two boys death glares, at which they had the good sense to look guilty. A minute later Stiles climbed into the front of the car.

"Okay, just so you know, I am not afraid of you," he said and Derek gave him an evil look. "Okay, maybe I am, it doesn't matter... The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. But she was a different kind, wasn't she? She turned herself in an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so caring about me when your friend is the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing but you can." Derek leaned forward really close to the grate. "And trust me, you want to."

The door by Stiles opened and he was dragged out by his jacket.

I turned to look at Derek "Why do you let them believe that you're the one who killed Laura? And, I know who she is because I heard about your family all the way across the world."

He raised his eyebrows but didn't comment on that "They don't need to know just yet."

I nodded and turned away as the sheriff climbed into the car.

. . .

I sat in the interrogation room an hour later with sheriff Stilinski sitting across from me. He had a fake smile plastered on his face and nudged the McDonalds food towards me.

"What do you know?" he asked after we sat there is silence for several minutes, not touching the food.

"Only that Derek didn't do it," I said simply while examining my fingernails.

The sheriff frowned "Why were you with him."

I rolled my head, loosening a crick in my neck "He's my friend, besides we both took martial arts when we were younger and wanted to see how much we remembered."

"Where?"

"A clearing a couple miles from Derek's house," I leaned forward and rested my arms on the table in a commanding but not threatening position. "What is the point of this? You can bet your Sheriff's badge that the hair found on the body won't be human, so there is no need to question us." I promptly shut my mouth and wouldn't say anything else.

. . .

A couple hours later a call came in from the DNA analysis team stating the DNA was that of a wolf, so they had to release us. We both climbed into Derek's car and drove to the lacrosse game.

We got there a little while after the game had ended and only a lone figure standing on the field. It was Jackson; he was studying the tips of a familiar lacrosse glove and looked up in our direction. He didn't seem to see me, just Derek.

After they looked at each other for a moment, Derek turned around and walked off, with me at his heels.

* * *

**Thank you to Dare queen, Hotaru Himura, and megladon1616 for your wonderful reviews. Thanks so much for the fanfic support!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams tormented me. I woke and fell asleep many times and each time the dream was slightly different. Once it was me and Scott at his house, in the living room, sitting on the couch, and when I turned to him, there was a single bullet hole in his head and he was staring at me happily while a tendril of blood ran down his face. Another time Derek and I were making out in the woods, where we had trained so recently, and the Alpha appeared out of nowhere and ripped Derek in half. Each dream Derek, Scott, Stiles, Allison, or even Lydia died a grisly death. Each time I woke up with their accusing looks imprinted in my eyelids and an echo-like voice whispering in my ear 'Why didn't you save us? You're the Alpha, why didn't you save us? Adam would be so disappointed.' At six o'clock in the morning I gave up on sleeping and gently rocked myself for about forty-five minutes.

. . .

"I think it did," I heard Stiles say behind me.

I jerked away from where I was standing in the parking lot, staring at the bloody bus in front of me. People rushed to and fro, taking pictures and searching for evidence. I walked up to them and quickly got the short version of Scott's dream the night before; involving this very bus. Scott rushed off in search of Allison a moment later, looking around and walking as quickly as he could without running. He was starting to freak out as she didn't answer his calls and texts. I, however remained completely calm for his sake, I was really flipping out on the inside. After a moment of Scott flipping out he leaned up against a locker and, when his heart got too much for him, punched it so hard it bent and fell off the hinges. He realized what he had done and started backing up down the hall... right into Allison. As they talked Jackson walked up to his locker and discovered the door was no longer on its hinges. He stood there, futilely trying to put it back on. I chuckled at his confused expression and walked off to class with a smile plastered on my face.

. . .

During class with the world's meanest teacher, a.k.a. Mr. Harris, Scott and Stiles got separated for talking and a girl yelled that the police found something. Everyone rushed to the window where we could see and old man being moved on a stretcher towards the ambulance. He suddenly jerked up screaming causing everyone in the classroom to jerk back in surprise that he wasn't dead. Even Mr. Harris seemed mildly disturbed by the events. Out of the corner of my eye I saw fear creep into Scott's eyes.

"Stiles, I did that," he said slowly, the fear of himself seeping into every word.

. . .

At lunch I went immediately to Scott and Stiles' table, knowing Allison would be there soon too, as I was no longer hungry after seeing the broken and bloody man carted away in a stretcher. I sat down next to Stiles at the same time Lydia sat down next to Scott.

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked, ignoring their slightly shocked expressions.

"Er... homework!" Stiles said a little nervously.

"Yeah," Scott said a moment later.

Allison, Danny, Greenburg, and a girl I didn't know sat down around us; Allison on Scott's other side, Danny on Stiles' other side, Greenburg at the head, and the girl on my other side.

Jackson walked up and looked down at Greenburg "Get up."

"Why don't you ask Danny to get up?" Greenburg whined.

"Because I don't stare his girlfriend's coin slot," the gay Danny said smart-alecky.

I threw my hand over Stiles' shoulder and gave Danny a fist bump. He and I were lab partners, so the two of us knew each other pretty good already.

"So I heard it was some kind of an animal attack... Probably a cougar," Danny said, rolling his apple over in his hand.

"I heard it was a mountain lion," Jackson said.

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia said barely looking up. Jackson gave her a weird look and she quickly added "Isn't it?"

Jackson frowned "Who cares? It was probably a homeless tweaker who was gonna die anyway."

Stiles looked up from his phone "Actually I just found out who it is, check it out."

He held his phone out and the journalist said "The sheriff department won't speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed that the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive at the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in a critical condition."

"Wait, I know this guy," Scott said, stuttering slightly.

"You do?" Allison asked curiously.

"Yeah, I used to take his bus when I went to see my dad. He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something more fun, please?" Lydia asked. "Like... Oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Allison and Scott turned to look at her. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

I tuned out, daydreaming about Derek's beautiful green eyes, until I heard someone saying my name several times, I jerked my head up to look at Lydia "What?"

She rolled her eyes "I said you should come… and bring the guy you were just dreaming about."

I knew my eyes grew big "What?!"

She twirled her finger through her hair "Again, I know boy dreaming when I see it."

Allison's face flooded with mischief "Bring your boyfriend… Derek."

All the boys' eyebrows shot up at Allison's words, Scott's and Stiles' nearly disappearing into their hairlines.

My face flushed as I stared at Allison "Derek and I aren't dating!" I grew quiet as everyone in the room turned to look at me. I said in a quieter voice "We are just really good friends."

Lydia rolled her eyes and said in such a quiet voice I barely heard it even with my wolf hearing "Yeah right."

I shot up from my seat as Jackson, Allison, Danny, and the girl gave me skeptical looks "You know what! You're all mean!" I stormed out of the room, their laughter following me out.

. . .

The next night I lay curled up with my puppies; my Kai Ken; Aimi, my Czechoslovakian Vlcak; Pandora, and my Caucasian Ovcharka; Charmant. Their warmth radiated into my bones, comforting me as I dozed. I flinched slightly when Charmant shifted to rest her weight on my spine. Pandora wiggled her way closer to my body, shoving her nose in between my stomach and the bed.

I blinked wearily as Aimi let out a little bark, I glanced up at the window she was barking at and saw Derek crouching just outside it. I quickly scrambled up and opened the window. He climbed in and moved to sit on my bed. All the puppies started climbing over each other in an attempt to get to him first. He turned to them with his blue wolf eyes blazing but the three didn't even notice. They just tumbled up to him and started sniffing him all over, except for Pandora. She sat down exactly six inches from him and stared up at him expectantly. Her one ice blue eye and her one amber colored eye stared at him expectantly. She blinked at him then jumped down and padded over to me and took a post almost on my feet.

"Come on," Derek said simply before pushing off the two puppies and walking towards the window.

I glanced down at my pajama pants and tank top "Hold up, I gotta change first."

Derek froze and turned around, a smirk playing at his lips "You look fine like that."

I rolled my eyes and stepped behind the screen in the corner of my room to change "Yeah right. I look like I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"You do."

I grinned impishly as I peeled off my shirt "Oh yeah?" I stepped out of the blinds with the only visible clothes jeans and a black bra.

He looked up from petting Aimi "Ye…" he froze, staring at me as I walked softly through the room to my dresser and pulled out a black turtleneck and a leather jacket. I turned so my back was facing him and heard his sharp intake of breath.

I knew he saw the pronounced scars my shoulder blades and lower back, and the tribal symbol tattoo running down from the base of my spine till mid back, the detailed wolf head under my right shoulder blade, and the full moon in giant werewolf claws right above my left hip. I pulled the shirt on and turned around to look at him. I winked at him and walked past him and jumped out the window.

. . .

We stood in Derek's room, looking out at the cop in his front lawn, if you can call it that, a while later. Derek flashed his eyes and the dog in the back seat of the cop car started flipping out, which scared the cop back into the car. We watched him drive away and saw Scott walking up to the house slowly. "I know you can hear me. I need your help." He said swallowing his pride. We went downstairs and Derek went out to join Scott on the porch while I climbed to the roof of it and crouched down, watching our surroundings carefully.

"Okay... I know I was a part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced being here to the hunters, I also... don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about... someone. But someone else got hurt. And it seems like a part of the dream actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver."

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No."

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to kill someone?"

"Probably." There was a pause. "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show how to control the shift, even at the full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside, and see it. Feel it. Let your senses, your sight. Smell, touch. Let your senses remember for you."

"That's it, just... Just go back?"

"Do you wanna know what happened?"

"I just wanna know if I hurt him."

"No you don't. You wanna know if you'll hurt her."

I swung down from the roof and landed gracefully on my feet "Derek, you are so good at pep talks," I said sarcastically as I started walking away. I turned around and gave the two male wolves a wink "I'm off for a very dangerous mission!"

Scott looked confused "What?"

I turned away "Deciding on clothes with Lydia!" I mock shivered and took off, listening to Scott chuckle as I ran, but even that eventually faded.

. . .

I stood in the bowling alley, a little distance from Scott and Allison, as I searched for the perfect ball. I picked the heaviest one there and placed it on our wrack. Jackson looked from me, to the number on the ball, to the lane, and back to me, and then started choking on his laughter. Jackson helped Lydia with her bowling which I knew she didn't need but was just faking it, Allison bowled a perfect strike, as did Jackson, and Scott got a sad little gutter ball. Then it was my turn. I picked up my ball and walked up to the lane, allowing my body to slouch a little towards the ball as if bending from its weight. I heard Jackson chuckle behind me and I threw a little smile over my shoulder at everyone. I suddenly straightened up and threw the ball in perfect form. The ball smoothly knocked every single one of the pins down. I turned around to see everyone staring at me with mouths hanging open and eyes bugging out. All I did was smile and sit down. This procedure happened over and over, Lydia faking sucking, Jackson getting a lot of points, Allison and I easily keeping point pace with him, and Scott continuously being horrible. Sometime during the game Allison went up next to Scott as he stood in front of the lane and whispered something to him, I only caught the word 'naked,' but after that Scott kept getting strikes. A short while later Scott pissed Lydia off in some way I barely caught and got a strike that rivaled one of my own, without any help from Jackson.

The rest of the night sped by and I once again found myself wrapped in puppy love on my bed.

. . .

I somehow sleepwalked all the way to Derek's house. Sleepwalking wasn't unusual for me, but I never did it so far. I woke up to Derek shaking me awake from where I sat against his front door. While I was still groggy he carried me upstairs to his room and started asking me questions, though I couldn't answer them for a few minutes. By the time I was fully awake Derek had given up on asking and just sat there in silence, watching me. We heard Scott yelling downstairs and Derek went down to meet him. After a minute I began to hear thumps and growls from the obvious fighting. I didn't go downstairs until the fighting ceased. I came down and listened to Derek explain to Scott about Alphas and how the Alpha wanted Scott. I stepped into the crumbled living room.

"Me too," I said quietly.

"What?" Scott asked.

"He wants me too, if a pack with one Alpha is powerful than what makes the pack even stronger?"

Derek stared at me for a moment "You're an Alpha."

Scott's eyes widened "What?!"

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

I trudged slowly into school, exhausted after spending the entire night worrying after I heard several gunshots go off in the middle of the night. They were obviously shot by a hunter, by the strength and confidence just emanating off of it. After the shots went off I heard a werewolf howl and ran all the way to where it originated from, but by the time I got there, there was only scents of Scott, Derek, Allison's father, the Alpha, and someone I didn't know, as well as a small pool of Derek's blood and a little of the Alpha's.

At the end of the day I was rifling through my locker for my history text book when I scented blood and a lot more of it than is healthy. I jerked around to see Derek, with scarlet dripping from his hand, stumble out the front door. I ran up to the door and opened it just as Derek collapsed in the parking lot right in front of Stiles' jeep. I ran at a decent human speed up to him and fell on my knees and started to pull him up, leaning his back against my thighs and chest. Scott arrived a second later.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked in a slightly accusing voice.

"I was shot."

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles said, walking up next to Scott.

To be perfectly honest, I tuned out right about then. I was too busy smelling Derek. Yes, I know that sounds weird, but there is a perfectly logical explanation to it. I was trying to identify the kind of wolfsbane used on the bullet, it's an Alpha thing. After a minute Scott and I dragged Derek to his feet and put him in Stiles' car. We drove off after Stiles said a few choice words to Scott.

After a little while the two boys started talking while I continued to lay my nose gently on Derek's shoulder. Stiles kept giving me weird looks but Derek didn't say anything about it, probably knowing exactly what I was doing.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there." Stiles said rudely.

"Almost where?" Derek asked tiredly.

"Your house."

"What? No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself."

Stiles pulled over to the side of the road "All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort. "

_'As do I'_ I thought as I contemplated the sacrifice needed for this last resort.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked throwing up his hands. Derek pulled up his sleeve to reveal a bleeding bullet wound. "Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

"Start the car. Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

That's when I snapped. I launched my front half in between the two and party shifted so my fangs and claws were out. My fangs got really close to Stiles throat while my claws dug into the surface skin of his leg. "Start this piece of crap. Now." As I leaned back Stiles started the car and I saw Derek staring at me with an indescribable look in his eyes, something in between fondness and awe.

We drove around for what felt like hours, but I knew wasn't that long, maybe just two. It was silent for the entire time except for my quiet sniffing. Finally Stiles got on the phone with Scott, which I didn't eavesdrop on Scott's side of the conversation out of concentration.

"What am I supposed to do with him?... And, by the way, he's starting to smell… Like death… What about your boss?" Stiles sighed and handed the phone to Derek. "You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you."

"Did you find it?... Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?… Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek hung up.

. . .

When we got to the animal clinic I immediately went off to scope the building out. I vaguely heard the two guys discussing Nordic blue monkshood and realized that must be the wolfsbane that had been on the bullet. Eventually the boys and I made it to the back room and I watched as Derek took off his shirt, which only made my heart jump a little but he didn't seem to notice.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me," he said, still out of breath. He turned around and started rifling through the drawers.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time Last resort."

"Which is?"

Derek turned around with a buzz saw in his hand "You're gonna cut off my arm."

Derek put the saw on the table and slid it across at Stiles. Stiles switched on and off really fast. The two boys started arguing about Stiles doing it. As Derek was holding Stiles by the front of his shirt he turned and threw up black blood on the floor.

"That's it!" I yelled, making the two boys jump. "Derek, hold still."

I walked up to him as he stared at me warily "Why?"

"I can heal it."

Stiles threw his hands up in exasperation "Why didn't you do it before?"

"Because I didn't want to have to do it if it wasn't necessary!" I yelled, rounding on him.

When he didn't reply I turned back towards Derek. I raised my arm above my head and clawed my wrist. I allowed the blood to drip onto Derek's wound and allowed his blood to mix with mine, getting some of his blood in my veins.

I mumbled "Inverser (reverse)."

I saw Derek's eyes go wide as he recognized the word "No!"

I stood there, watching as his wound closed up, and felt a horrible pain in my arm. I ripped off my sweatshirt to reveal that Derek's wound and black veins had appeared on my arm. As Stiles and Derek stared on, I collapsed on the ground. My eyes were open and I was a little aware of what was going on. I saw Derek next to me and Scott was there, holding a bullet, and Stiles standing a little off, a look of disbelief on his face. After a second, though for me it felt like an eternity, I saw blue smoke rising off a powder like substance. And felt the excruciating pain as Derek pressed the wolfsbane into the wound. I knew I was screaming and roaring and bucking my hips, but my weary mind could no longer understand why. I could see, out of the corner of my eye, Derek sitting next to me on the floor, horror on his face. I felt my body attempt to shift but I, somehow, forced it back down. Then I blacked out.

. . .

I woke up in my bed over two hours later. Aimi, Pandora, and Charmant were all laying all over me and I saw Derek standing in the corner of the room. He had his hand over his eyes and was shaking it back and forth. I could feel the misery radiating off him.

I jerked myself up to a sitting position "Derek?"

His head jerked up "Luna, are you okay?" I nodded and stood up "Fine."

He nodded and gave me a quick look before heading towards the window. He stopped just before leaving "Good night." He climbed out the window and I let him go. "And…" he almost choked on his next words. "Thank you."

Then he was gone.

* * *

**OMG! This chapter was so hard to write, even though I LOVE this episode! This was probably the hardest chapter yet.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. I wasn't so sure about her switching the wounds, but I left it there because I kinda liked it. I got writers block at the end so it was left off on a weird note, in case you didn't notice. Please review!**

**And for those of you wondering about Luna's past, I will get that in when it seems to go with it all, but I like her mysterious past. Let me know if you want to start learning of that soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Derek, Scott, and I stood atop the video store, staring down at the police below. Jackson and Lydia were there, as the only witnesses to whatever happened, Stiles was there too, after showing up with Sheriff Stilinski. None of the humans knew what happened like we did, the Alpha killed the man in the video store, that much was obvious to us.

"Starting to get it?" Derek asked without taking his eyes off the scene below us.

"Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?" Scott said, turning slightly to look at Derek.

"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers."

"Then why is he a killer?"

"That's what we're gonna find out."

As we walked away I sniffed the air "Male, in his thirties probably."

Scott turned back to look at me "Who?"

"The Alpha."

Shock wrote itself over Scott's face and Derek turned to look at me "How do you know?"

I glanced down and jumped when I saw the red lines running over the roof. Vendetta. "It's an Alpha thing," I whispered.

. . .

I climbed up the stairs of Derek's house, ignoring the two boys standing behind me, talking. A minute later Derek followed me up and Scott left.

I plunked down on Derek's bed, watching him as he paced back and forth and nearly smiled when he finally turned to look at me.

"What are you still doing here?" I sighed and leaned back on his bed "Alina, Jason's girlfriend from Romania, got here this morning. She's moving in with us and I don't plan on being there while Jason welcomes her." I shivered.

A small smile played at the corner of Derek's lips.

"I'm staying in the woods tonight, just was gonna keep you company for a while," I said looking up at him.

"No," Derek said simply. "You are not staying in the woods. You are staying here."

I raised my eyebrows at him and nodded reluctantly "Alright…"

I stood up and watched as he sat down. I pulled off my shoes and dropped my jewelry into them before sitting down again, this time in Derek's lap.

He raised his eyebrow at me, but I just laughed.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled us down to lie on his bed. I turned in his arms and smiled at him. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Before long we were both asleep.

. . .

The next morning I listened to Mr. Harris rant about the students who were averaging below a C, which I was not one of, thank god because Jason would kill me. I only started to pay real attention when he asked about Scott and Jackson came in the room, looking paler than usual.

I glanced over at Danny as Stiles started talking to him.

"Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" Stiles asked, leaning forward.

Danny sighed "No."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"But he's your best friend."

Danny shrugged sadly.

"One more question."

"What?" Danny asked, starting to sound irritated.

"Do you find me attractive?"

Danny frowned and I whipped around to look at Stiles, who just then fell out of his chair from leaning forward too much. I placed my head in my hands and shook it slowly back and forth at the stupid emanating from Stiles.

. . .

After school I went straight back to Derek's, my body shaking the whole time. I walked in the front door to see him working out, doing pull ups on the door frame to the living room. He dropped to the ground and began preforming pushups then one handed pushups. He froze and looked up at me.

I smiled at the Beta as he stood up, though my body was still shaking. He stepped up to me and wrapped his arms around me, a look of concern on his face.

"Something bad is about to happen here," I mumbled, shaking.

He tightened his grip and forced me to look up at him "Calm down, nothing's going to happen."

I froze and turned to look at the doorway, then took a step back, closer to Derek's chest. I pulled him by the arm to the back room and listened as the front door was kicked in.

"No one home," a man's voice said.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." A woman's voice responded. I knew that voice, it was Kate.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard," said yet another voice.

"Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, "Too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her first litter. Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" Kate yelled the last few words.

Derek roared and I shifted fully, my clothes falling to the ground. Derek threw the closest man into a wall and ran out to hold himself up against another wall. He jumped over the stairs into the first man and knocked him to the ground as well. He stood in the doorway, staring at Kate as I loped up next to him, my eyes gleaming their unusual color. Kate pulled out this staff thing as Derek lunged at her. He rammed right into it and fell to the ground shaking slightly.

"This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it."

I lunged at Kate and received the same round of electricity Derek had. I fell to the ground whimpering as my fur sparked blue. I felt the absent moon's power come over me and the electricity vanished, leaving me just quivering on the ground.

Kate walked slowly, following the crawling Derek as he went over to the couch. Derek used it to pull himself closer to his feet and lunged at her again, only to receive more electricity.

Kate laughed "Nine hundred thousand volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your balls- We didn't kill her." Derek gave her a look "You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Derek said through his teeth, still shaking.

"Tsk, sweetie," Kate crouched down next to Derek and grew steadily closer as she spoke. "Well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We didn't kill your sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth." Kate stood up and took a couple steps away. "Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy." Derek refused to look at her. "Unless You don't know who he is either. Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?" She turned her back to Derek and I saw him take off. She swung back around firing bullets at the spot he had just been. When she realized he was gone she turned on me. "He left you, little mate." She pointed the gun at me.

I snarled and let out a sinister smile "You can't hurt me, not without insulting my mother."

Her eyebrow raised "And who might she be?"

My eyes flashed silver "Think of the moon wolf, little huntress." I jumped to my feet and took off after Derek, who was waiting at the tree line for me. He gave me a weird look before we ran further into the forest, further than the hunters would see.

. . .

I didn't find out what happened at the school until I got texts from Scott, Stiles, Allison, and heard about it from Jason that night. I was shocked to find out about the Alpha's deception, even more shocked that he could have come up with such a plan to use an innocent creature for his own gain, but it shouldn't have. I should have expected something like this.

Pandora yipped slightly at the window. I turned a little to see Derek climbing in slowly. I watched him sit down on my bed and give me one of his blank looks. I smiled "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me carefully "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

I frowned and ever so slightly shook my head. I lifted up the right side of my shirt to show him a red burn mark from where the electric rod hit me in the side. Derek frowned and stood up. He walked over to where I was sitting and pulled me to my feet. He gently pulled me over to the bed and forced me to lie down on my stomach. Then he pulled up the back of my shirt to look at the little pinpricks and red marks where the electricity had jumped in and out of my body. He leaned in close to one particularly dark spot on where the rod had hit my side. I looked up at him and saw a few red marks over the collar of his shirt. I rolled over and pulled him onto the bed next to me. I sat up and looked down at him, before pulling up the bottom of his shirt. Red marks, similar to the ones on me, covered his torso. I touched one of them softly and smiled when he winced a little.

I leaned close to the spot and laid a gentle kiss on it, then leaned back and watched at it healed, along with most of the others.

He looked down at the place where the spots used to be then back at me with an obvious question in his eyes.

"Moonlight's kiss," I mumbled before laying another kiss on a place where there were more spots.

Soon all the spots were gone and I lifted up my shirt to show him mine were fading as well.

I turned away from him and swung my legs to hang off the bed. I felt the bed shift as he sat up and felt his arms wrap around me. He stuck his nose in my hair and we just sat there, all the while enjoying each other's company and now familiar scent.

* * *

**I really hope you all like the ending. Please, please, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Derek and I crouched down behind a car, watching Scott and waiting for the chance to strike. A bottle of something fell out of his bag and rolled towards us, under the car we were hiding behind. It stopped by my foot and, exchanging a look with Derek, I slid my claws over it and pushed it back at him. I saw him stare at it for a moment then up at the car window. He must have seen Derek moving because he took off down the garage.

Derek took off after him, I was right behind because I didn't look as much like the Alpha as Derek did. Derek and I exchanged looks of pure evil when we heard the car alarms go off. Then Scott's phone rang. Derek jumped atop the car Scott was hiding behind, lifted him up by his jacket, and slammed the young werewolf down on the hood of the car.

"You're dead."

A minute later the three of us started walking back up the garage, while Scott took out his aftershock and anger out on Derek. I pretty much ignored them, not even stopping when the two boys stopped walking. I was too much in a good mood to let temperamental males dampen it. My day had gone amazing, considering the fact that I had spent the whole day in the company of Derek, mostly just training and some talking.

A minute later Derek followed behind me and Scott got in his car and drove off. Derek gave me an odd look out of the corner of his eye and all I did was flash my eyes at him and do a random cartwheel.

. . .

We sat in the darkness of Scott's bedroom a little while later. Derek sat in the chair in the corner while I sat on Scott's bed.

We watched as Scott came running into the room. He closed the door then ran over to the window we had come in through. He closed and locked it, then closed the blinds and peered through them before finally turning on the lights.

He jumped when he saw us "You seriously need to stop doing that."

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?" Derek asked in an emotionless tone.

"Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather. No, he didn't talk."

"Well, did you get anything off of him? An impression."

"What do you mean?"

Derek made a face and stood up "Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

"Anger."

"Focused on you?"

"No, not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral."

"Wait, the what? What'd you just say?"

"He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?" Derek and I both got equal expressions "What? You have this look like you know what it means."

Derek and I started to leave "No, it's-it's nothing."

"Wait-wait-wait-wait a second," Scott grabbed Derek's arm and released it when we both turned back towards him. "You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself."

"Doesn't mean anything," Derek turned back towards the door.

"You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?" Scott said gentler.

I looked up at him and spoke for the first time "You don't wanna know."

We both walked out, both quiet, thinking our own thoughts of what this could mean.

. . .

The next school day went by with me barely seeing the two boys, who I suspected were avoiding me. I saw them in Mr. Harris's class and during math class and during Econ, during which Scott nearly wolfed out on Coach, but barely saw them other than that.

At the end of school I drove home and curled up with my puppies and did my homework. A while after finishing my homework I was playing flappy bird, a.k.a the most irritating game ever invented, on my phone when Stiles called. He told me to meet them at the school. When I went outside Derek was waiting for me with Dr. Deaton, Scott's boss, tied up in the back seat. As he drove Derek gave me the short version on what was going on.

When we reached the school and climbed out I saw that Stiles had a pair of bolt cutters in hand.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked accusingly.

"He's in the back," Derek responded without looking at either boys.

They both looked into the backseat at Deaton. Stiles rolled his eyes a little "Oh, he looks comfortable."

The two boys started walking up to the school.

Derek said after them "Wait. Hey. What are you doing?"

Scott half turned back to Derek and I "You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right."

When the boys were gone Derek looked at me and I shrugged at his unasked question. We stood there quietly for a few minutes, just watching each other. Suddenly the speakers let out a horrible strangled cat noise that grated at my nerves.

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek said without moving.

I burst out laughing at his expression, but it was cut short when a real werewolf howl ripped through the night. It shook the windows and the doors of the school and caused both Derek and I to look around in shock.

The two boys came out quickly after the howling stopped.

"I'm gonna kill both of you," Derek semi yelled. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry," Scott said. "I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah it was loud," Stiles was practically jumping for joy. "And it was awesome."

Derek stared at the human for a moment "Shut up."

"Don't be such a sour wolf."

Scott looked at Derek's car "What did you do with him?"

"What?" Derek and I turned back to look at his car, which was now empty. "I didn't do anything."

I felt a horrible pain in the back of my spine. Blood spurted out of my mouth and, out of the corner of my eye, I could see the same was with Derek. I felt myself get picked up and held there for a moment before I was thrown through the air into a brick wall. A moment later the still Derek landed next to me. My eyes barely flicked up at the two boys running into the school before the world went black.

* * *

**For Guest who said "Just let them get together by now sheesh! They already sleep next to eachother and kate proved that she was his mate! Have them take the next step!" I know I know but I have something special planned. It is going to take place in the next chapter. We should find out more about Luna's past as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke to Derek's now closed eyes in front of me. I pulled myself to my knees as blood flowed heavily out of the gashes in my spine. I grabbed Derek and pressed my head to his chest. I could barely hear his heart beating. I threw his arm over my shoulder and carried him to his car. I put him in the back seat and pulled his keys out of his pocket. I climbed into the front seat, after taking off my shirt and tying it over my wound to stop the bleeding. I cocked my head and listened as sirens got closer to us.

Through the fog of blood loss I drove us to my house and took him into a secret room under the house that I was supposed to use for full moons. I laid Derek down on the lone bed and went back upstairs, grabbing medical equipment and blankets and pillows. I went back downstairs and put a pillow under Derek's head. I turned him over onto his stomach and used my claws to rip open his shirt the rest of the way. I took it away to the trash then ripped off his shoes and cut off his jeans. I placed one of the blankets over his lower half up to the top of his boxers. I quickly set to cleaning and bandaging his wound. After he was wrapped up, I pulled the shirt off my wound and began cleaning my own wound. It was so deep that I could stick my fingers into it and feel my heartbeat, despite there being a little distance from the wound to my heart. I put some gauze over the wound as Derek began to stir.

He started to sit up but I jerked over and pushed him back down, even though it hurt like hell "Stay, you're too badly hurt."

He blinked up at me and I saw his eyes fog over again. He passed out again.

I leaned back and sighed. I placed a pillow by the bottom of the bed and laid down with a large blanket. A minute later I fell asleep.

When I woke up Derek was kind of awake. He looked at me as I pulled off his gauze, but didn't say anything. The wound looked less deep and wasn't bleeding anymore. I stepped away from him and pulled off my own gauze. My wound was pretty close to being identical to his. I turned around and saw Derek was sitting up, his eyes back to being alert as they usually are.

"Where are we?" he asked as he looked at me.

"My basement," I said simply and walked over to the medical equipment. I pulled out a vial of clear liquid and turned back to him "Turn around."

He looked from the vial to me and complied. I poured a little of the liquid onto a cloth and started rubbing it over his wound. He sucked in his breath sharply as it got in his wound.

"Juice from the Wolf's Claw plant helps heal werewolves faster than our own supernatural healing does," I said as I rubbed the cloth over his spine.

I relaxed and pulled the cloth away from him. I set it down and pulled out another one. I put some of the liquid onto to and started to reach for my own wound when Derek snatched it from me. He gestured for me to turn away and, when I did, he started running the cloth over my back. The whole time I just examined my fingernails, not even flinching when the burning liquid went into the wound. When the whole thing had been cleaned I turned back to Derek and took the cloth from him. I put the vial back into the medical case and threw the cloths into a bucket. When I turned back to look at Derek I saw he was staring at me, or more specifically my bare skin. I was only wearing a bra and shorts.

I walked up to him and looked at his wound. I put more gauze on it and on my own then sat down next to him.

I leaned closer to him "Kiss me."

A shocked look crossed his face "What?"

I flinched back away from him, slightly insulted "The Moonlight's kiss. It will help heal you."

He nodded slowly and leaned closer to me. I leaned close but I realized he was hesitating.

"Derek, it's okay."

He leaned forward a little more and our lips grazed each other. Just as innocent as that one seemed, the next was much less so. He wrapped his arm over my waist and pulled me flush against him. My hands made their way to wrap themselves in his hair. His tongue grazed over my lip, requesting permission, which I quickly granted. Our tongues battled for dominance. My hand dropped to run over his chest and his hands tightened on my waist, pulling me closer if that was even possible. When we broke we were gasping for breath.

Derek stared at me for a moment before pulling off the gauze around his chest. His back was completely healed. I put my hand on his back and smiled slightly.

"That gives a new meaning to kiss like your life depends on it," Derek whispered.

"One of my mother's gifts," I said quietly.

He turned to look at me "Who is your mother?"

I hesitated "Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt, patron goddess of both werewolves and hunters."

His eyes widened and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine again. It was softer now, less desperation and releasing emotions. He smiled at me as he leaned back.

"What was that for?" I asked softly, not looking at him.

He gave me something close to a smile "I wanted to."

My eyes widened in shock and I pushed my lips against his once again. We stood up, for who knows what reason, and he started pushing me back. I was pushed into the wall and Derek boxed me in with his arms. Again our tongues battled. I felt my fangs come out and my tongue grazed his. I smiled into his lips and moved my mouth to graze my fangs over his neck. I kissed up his neck and grazed my teeth over that spot right under his ear. He shivered and I took that momentary weakness to push him to the stone floor. I straddled him and kissed over his chest. He flipped me over and kissed up and down my neck and over my stomach. I felt my own wounds ripple and heal. He reached around my back and played with the edge of my shorts.

That's when we heard the metal door to the basement groan open. We jumped to our feet and Derek dashed to lie down on the small bed while I sat down in the corner of the room and pretended to read a book. I looked up as Jason came in with two platters of steaming eggs, bacon, and sausage.

Jason looked between Derek's back and me. He raised his eyebrow when he saw that Derek was completely healed and looked back at me.

"How did you know he's here?" I asked sheepishly.

"You think I am not aware of what happens in my own house? Especially since you have both been asleep for almost a week." Jason stated simply.

"A week?!" I half yelled.

He nodded "Tomorrow is the full moon."

I rolled my eyes, stood up and took the food from him.

"You know, Derek is a wanted man now."

I jerked around and Derek sat up to look at Jason.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

Jason cocked his head "Scott McCall blamed it on him."

I closed my eyes as they started to glow "I'm gonna kill that idiot."

A moment later Jason left and I sat down next to Derek with the food. I laughed as his stomach growled. I handed one of the platters to him and leaned against his shoulder as we ate.

When we were finished I placed the platters on the ground by the bed and we curled up together on the bed. I curled into Derek's chest and he placed his chin on my head.

"Why did you come to Beacon Hills for real? I noticed Jason doesn't go out with the other hunters." He asked softly.

"I was part of a pack in Romania, they were my family, but they didn't know I am an Alpha." I said softly. "A Beta named Adam and I fell in love and were going to be mates. Then a pack of Alphas came to town and the leader of them knew me. He was my Uncle, my dad's brother. He told the Alpha of my pack I was an Alpha as well. Instead of originally banishing me like my Uncle hoped, my Alpha announced I was to be his mate. My Uncle flew into a rage and killed the entire pack except the Alpha and Adam. He told me that I could choose who to save. I chose Adam and…" I choked back tears. "My Alpha killed him, because he didn't like my choice. My rage caused my wolf side to come out and I killed my Alpha. I moved here so my Uncle couldn't find me."

Derek rubbed my hair comfortingly and kissed the top of my head "it's okay, you're safe from him."

I nodded and curled tighter into his chest. Derek continued to rub my hair until we both floated off into dreams.

* * *

**Can anyone guess who her Uncle is? I hope you all liked the chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

I repeatedly lunged at the metal door, hoping to tear through it. My fangs and claws flashed everywhere. I lunged again and again, each time being pulled back by the chain wrapped around my neck. The full moon shown through the barred window above me and cast its glow across my wolf form. My fur sparkled and shone in odd colors that reflected off the silver hairs.

I ripped the chain that restrained me out of the wall and started tearing at the steel door. Long, white scratches appeared on the metal. I jumped back when the door started sliding open.

It revealed a tired looking Derek, who had a wary expression covering his face. He watched me carefully as he closed the door behind him and stalked over towards the bed. I walked up to him and growled softly.

His next action shocked me more than anything else he had ever done. He bared his neck to me, signifying that he respected my position. I panted and climbed up onto the bed next to him and curled up, shrinking into a normal sized wolf with every action. He laid back on the bed and I shifted slightly to rest near his feet.

We sat like that for a long time, just enjoying the company and warmth of each other. After a while I felt the moon's power loosen and I climbed off the bed and trotted over to a steel wall that slid back with just a push to a small room filled with blankets and clothes and meat. I devoured the meat and started shifting back just as I saw Derek watching me. I smiled at him and wagged a finger before sliding the wall closed.

I stepped back out in sleepwear, otherwise known as micro shorts and a spaghetti strap tank, and walked over to Derek. I watched his gaze travel up and down my body before resting on my face again.

I walked back to him, the full moon still partially affecting me, and climbed so I was sitting on his lap. I took my claws and started lightly tracing symbols over his bare chest. He groaned softly and I leaned to run my fangs over his neck. I lightly bit his neck and chuckled when he groaned.

I yelped a little when he flipped me so we were lying on the bed with him holding himself above me by one arm. He grazed his lips over mine before sinking his fangs into the place where my neck and shoulder met. I felt him pull back and I watched him watch the marks heal.

I grabbed him by the waist and flipped him so he was lying next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I curled up into his chest and sighed as my coiled muscles relaxed. He pulled me closer to his chest and kissed the top of my head. I listened to his heart and breathing even out and felt darkness close around me as I fell into the safety of dreams.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter and its been a while since I posted, I have been stuck and also kinda stressed out with schoolwork for the past two weeks. I will try to post more.**

**I can barely believe Allison and Aiden are dead! I was so depressed for an entire day after I found out about Allison! THE PAIN!**

**Thank you for all the reviews throughout the story, you guys drag me out of my self inflicted shell and lighten my black covered heart.**


	10. Chapter 10

Derek and I stood in the hallway of Beacon Hills High late at night, listening to the Alpha speak to Asshole Harris. The Alpha threw a chair, and as he was throwing another Derek rushed into the room with me right behind him and pulled Harris to the floor. I turned to look at the Alpha just as his furry hide disappeared out the door.

Sirens filled the air and flashing lights shined through the widows "This is the police, you're surrounded, no one leave the building."

The two of us took off out the back of the building, past the police and through the streets for miles. We ran as fast as we could, with the police cars right on our tails. I was out of the light, half shifted, so the cops never saw me. We were chased to the iron works were one of the hunter's vans stopped in front of us, making Derek slide down on his side in an attempt to stop. The moment he stopped moving he stood up again and took off into the iron works. I listened to the cops release their dogs and the sharp click of nails against concrete as the German shepherds followed us. Derek and I stopped, turning around and both of us growled horribly at the dogs. We watched them run back out of the building, tails between their legs.

We started to walk away only to have a bright flash of light appear in front of us. I scrambled back several feet, my clothes starting to rip as I struggled against the She-Wolf. When my eyes cleared I looked up at Chris Argent standing on a platform above us with a crossbow pointed at Derek. He released another flash arrow at Derek, which he narrowly avoided. As we were taking shelter behind a big machine Derek's Camaro rolled up beside us and the passenger door swung open to reveal Scott in the driver's seat and Stiles scrambling into the back.

Derek quickly ran over to the car and I flipped around to roar at Chris. He pointed a gun at me and started shooting bullets. The thought that he didn't see my eyes crossed my brain as I dived towards the car. I felt a sharp pain in my ankle as my left foot lifted from the ground and I tripped into Derek's lap. He slammed the door closed and pulled me to sit more comfortably on his legs.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked rhetorically as he drove us away.

Derek slammed his fist into the dash "Damn it, I had him."

Stiles head appeared between the seats "Who, the Alpha?"

"Yes! He was right in front of me and the fricken police showed up!"

"Woah, hey, they're just doing their jobs," Stiles said, defending his dad.

Both Derek and I turned to glare at him. Derek got that _look_ on his face "Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state."

"Can we, seriously, get past that, I made a dumbass mistake, I get it," Scott said without taking his eyes off the road.

"Alright!" Stiles yelled and turned to look at the two of us. "How did you find him?"

Derek shook his head and turned away while I examined my ankle wound, which was starting to heal but not fast enough for my liking.

"Can you try to trust us for at least a half a second?" Scott asked.

Stiles' head popped back from between the seats as I looked up "Yeah, both of us."

Derek shifted to glare at him while I chuckled lightly at Stiles expression.

"Or just him," Stiles started to shrink back. "I'll be back here."

"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris."

I half listened to the conversation and stuck my claws into my wound. I gasped in pain, earning a concerned look from Scott and Derek.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked, looking between Derek and where my claws were digging into my ankle.

"Why him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet," Derek snapped.

"What's the second?" Scott glanced over before looking back at the road.

Derek shifted, making my claws slip and one of them plunged into muscle. I bit my cheek to keep from crying out and nobody noticed my pain.

"Some kind of symbol," Derek said a little softer than before. Scott looked at it and looked away with a funny expression so I turned to look at it. I knew it, it was Allison's necklace, the one her Aunt Kate gave her. Derek looked between us "What? You know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace." Scott sped up the car and we jerked forward.

"Son of a Bitch," I mumbled as I pulled my nails out of my muscle yet again.

Derek put the picture back in his pocket and shifted me so he could see my wound better. He stuck out his claws and reached into the wound. I bit my lip as he yanked the long bullet out of my bone. Stiles looked disgusted and turned away. I smiled sweetly at Derek and took the bullet out of his hand.

"One more successful surgery," I mumbled sarcastically and stared at the wound as it healed.

. . .

I didn't see the boys all day at school until I heard Jackson talking to Scott about being a werewolf.

At lunch I sat down next to Jackson, giving him a suspicious look that no one seemed to see. I noticed he was staring at Scott from across the lunch room. He plucked an apple from my tray and took a long bite out of it, making me cringe.

"Scott" he whispered. "You can hear me? You can, can't you? Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?" He stood up and walked away, to the corner of the room and I focused my hearing on him as he started to speak again. "Looking for me, McCall? I'm right here. So what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful? No, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse. Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse? I'll bet my new co-captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you? And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm gonna start with? Her. I'm gonna destroy any chance you'll ever have with her. And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body." I growled loudly at his threat, which made Lydia and Allison look at me funny, but all I did was smile at them. "I'm gonna do everything you never got the chance to do, and, Scott, she's gonna beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer. How you gonna feel, Scott? When she's screaming my name?"

The entire lunch room grew quite as Scott snapped his tray in half. I looked up as Jackson and snarled at his smirking face as he gazed at Scott.

. . .

I sat, watching, as Jackson and Allison joked around in the pool nearby. I saw how amazing Allison looked in her bathing suit and glanced down. I was in a black two piece that just barely fit into school regulations but I had a large baggy shirt on over it.

I glanced back up as Danny sat down next to me and nudged me gently "Come on Luna, swim with me."

I shook my head and looked over at a small group of kids to my right that consisted of Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd. They were all watching me with interest. I smiled at them and looked back at Danny. "I don't want anyone to see what's on my back."

He smiled "It can't be that bad. I have a bar inside me that keeps my sternum from collapsing." He leaned back a little to show me a scar running over the bottom on his stomach.

I smiled and stood up, pulling off the baggy shirt. I flinched when I heard several sharp intakes of breath as everyone behind me got a view of my tattoos and, more importantly, my scars. Danny merely smiled at me and looked at my ink, a funny expression crossing his face so quickly I barely caught it.

We walked up to the edge of the pool and I grabbed Jackson and Allison by their arms as they were about to walk by, on their way to the staring position "Race with us."

The two agreed and we got into our starting positions on the boards. Danny signaled us to go and we launched off the boards into the water. I swam slowly for a moment and picked up speed, gliding past Jackson. I flashed my eyes at him as I passed and saw him do a double take before a look of desperation crossed his face and he started swimming as fast as he could. I glided through the water and came to a stop at the end about twenty seconds before the others made it. I smiled at their shocked expressions and pulled myself out of the water.

I heard Jackson and Allison gasp just as the others had when the two saw my back. I rolled my eyes and pulled my shirt back on before walking into the locker room.

. . .

I followed Stiles home after school. He and I had a project to do and we were going to do it early.

Stiles went immediately to his computer and I went to his bed, smiling at Derek, who had yet to be noticed by Stiles.

"Hey, Stiles!" the sheriff yelled from down the hall.

Stiles started to swing his chair around to look at the door "Yo, D-Derek."

Derek made a gesture towards the door and Stiles launched himself over to the door, partially closing it as he talked to his dad. I stood up and walked over to Derek, kissing him hard before turning to let him wrap his arms around my shoulders. I shook my head slowly as we listened to Stiles talk to his dad.

When Stiles came back in the room Derek stepped away from me and slammed Stiles into the wall "If you say one word."

"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room Bring your gun"?" Stiles said sarcastically. "If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." Stiles slapped the back of his hand against Derek's chest. Derek looked at the place Stiles hit him and he nodded and leaned away from Stiles a bit. Derek grabbed the bottom of Stiles' jacket and readjusted it. Stiles did a breathy laugh and did the same to Derek. He started to walk back towards his computer and Derek jerked his head towards Stiles in a threatening manner, causing Stiles to jerk away and say "Oh my god."

"Scot didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked when Stiles had sat back down at the computer and I stepped back into his arms.

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

I frowned and shrugged while Derek spoke "So?"

"So it wasn't Scott."

"Well, can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not me," Stiles turned to the computer. "But I think I know somebody who can."

I chuckled lightly when I realized who he was talking about.

A half hour later I watched Danny argue with Stiles about tracing the text. I wasn't really listening to them, more to Derek's shallow breathing from the chair behind me. I finally snapped to attention when I heard Danny ask about Derek.

Danny glanced over his shoulder at Derek "Who's he again?"

"My cousin…" Stiles said lamely. "Miguel."

I held my breath to hold back my laughter as Derek glanced up from the book he was pretending to read, glaring at Stiles. A little giggle slipped its way from my lips and Derek turned his sharp look at me. I merely smiled at him and took some ibuprofen from my pocket. After taking them I laid my head on the bed and continued to listen to the boys.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah, yes. Well, he gets these horrible nose bleeds," Stiles replied. "Hey Miguel, I thought I told you, you can borrow on of my shirts."

I listened to the snap of Derek's book shutting and a rustle of fabric. I looked up as Derek peeled his slightly bloody shirt from his body and started rifling through the drawers. I gazed at the triscillian on his back and resisted the urge to go over there and trace it with my fingers. I felt my wolf side struggle its way to the surface and I growled softly. Derek jerked around to stare at me with a little frown, but turned back to the drawers again. I looked back over at Danny and noticed he had been casually watching "Miguel" too.

Stiles made a funny face and looked over at "Miguel" as he pulled on an orange and blue shirt. He turned back to Danny and wacked him in the arm "Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny?"

Danny looked at Stiles "Huh?"

"The shirt."

An embarrassed look crossed Danny's face as he looked at Derek "Its – It's not really his color."

Derek peeled off the shirt and started looking through the drawers again. I finally got up to help him when he yelled at Stiles about none of them fitting. I walked over and opened another drawer. Pulling out a grey-green shirt, I stuffed it into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. I breathed on his neck half way from leaning away from him and he shivered.

A few minutes later we were standing behind Danny and Stiles when he finished tracing the text.

Danny leaned back "There. The text was sent from a computer. This one."

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked, though it needed no answer.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles said, denial setting in.

The name on the screen was Melissa McCall.

. . .

After a very interesting phone call with Scott and a conversation with Derek that led to Stiles' head getting wacked against his steering wheel, Stiles and I walked slowly up to the hospital.

I sniffed the air carefully as we walked through the lifeless building. There was no one, no sign on life, no heartbeat, no breath escaping from someone's mouth, just deafening silence.

Stiles waked next to me, talking to Derek on the phone "Yeah, I said I can't find her."

We walked to Derek's uncle's room only to find it empty. As I stood there a stark realization washed over at me. Stiles and I turned in unison to see Peter Hale standing just outside the door.

"You must be Stiles," He said gently, smiling at me as I stumbled away from him a little.

I saw Stiles start to run away only to stop when the red headed nurse appeared and said evilly "What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over."

Everything snapped into place in Stiles mind and he started mumbling "You? And him? You're the one… oh my… and he's the… Oh my God I'm gonna die."

Derek appeared and punched the nurse in the face, making her fall over, unconscious.

"That's not nice, she's my nurse."

I snarled at Peter as Derek spoke "She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." He nodded his head at Stiles as he spoke the last sentence.

Stiles ducked and scrambled to the front desk while I moved to stand closer to Derek.

Peter started stepping forward "You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Derek roared and I flinched visibly. Derek jumped forward onto the wall and threw himself at Peter, who caught him easily and slammed him against the opposite wall, then threw him into the first wall. Peter grabbed Derek from where he was on the ground and started dragging him by the neck. "My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct."

Peter dropped Derek as I jumped at him and slashed my claws at him. He hit me in the chest so I flew back onto the ground, where I rolled around in pain from my broken ribs.

I didn't hear the next part, but the next thing I knew Peter was dragging me by the collar of my leather jacket. Peter threw me next to Derek in the morgue and started jabbering as my ears rang. I watched him heal the scars on his face and my ears finally cleared a moment later.

I leaned over and coughed up more black blood than I had ever seen. There was so much it seemed I was bleeding to death. I looked over at Derek's concerned face and smiled gently before throwing up more blood.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, worry etching his every actions and words.

"Don't you know?" Peter asked, making me flinch. "Anything about moon wolves?" It was silent for a moment, except for my quite retching. "What is tonight's lunar cycle, Derek?"

I looked up at Peter as realization dawned on Derek "The new moon."

Peter nodded "The new moon prevents moon wolves from using their powers."

"Excuse me," I said, holding back more blood. "I am the only moon wolf and this" I gestured at the blood on the floor "is your fault." I gazed down at my chest as I struggled to breathe in and saw that part of my chest was expanding while the part Peter had hit sunk. And the opposite happened when I breathed out. "Aw," I started mumbling curses as I used my claws to tear open my shirt. A large bruise of odd colors covered the damaged area and, when I pressed my fingers to the spot, I could feel at least four broken ribs. "Flail chest."

Peter frowned at me "I can save her Derek. You just have to help me."

I never got to hear Derek's answer, because everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in the middle of the school hallway, with Stiles and Scott shaking me awake. My whole body burned, as if I was enveloped in fire, and a strange plant rested on my chest. It was a type of mistletoe that grew on the back of a rock dragon and only sprouted berries on the full moon. The leaves were a startling purple-blue color with berries that literally shone. I grabbed the plant, ignoring the two boys, and crushed the berries onto my wound. The liquid vanished into my skin and my flail chest healed.

I looked up at the two boys "What happened?"

Scott avoided my eyes "Derek joined the Alpha."

I felt tears appear in the corner of my eyes "Peter is going to die, even if I have to kill hunters to do it."

Both boys exchanged looks of shock at my words, but nodded.

"Scott is going to watch Allison, I'm going home and you should too," Stiles said.

"No. I'm going to patrol town. I will call you if I find any trace of them." With that, I stood up and walked out of the building, the last thing that happened before I passed out tormenting me.

. . .

Derek and Peter disappeared into the shadows that night; I couldn't find them anywhere, not even Derek's house.

The next day I was walking with Allison and Lydia through the woods, half listening to the conversation.

"Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something. Jackson asked me to the winter formal." Allison said with a haughty expression.

"Did he?" Lydia replied with a slightly jealous tone.

"Just as friends. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first."

"Sure. As long as it's just friends."

"Well, yeah, I mean It's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything."

Lydia suddenly looked slightly constipated "About that…"

A little while later Lydia and I watched as Allison screwed a flash bulb on the tip of one her arrows. Of course, neither of them knew what it was.

"What does that do?" Lydia stared down at Allison, as if nothing had just happened.

"We're about to find out." Allison stood up from the ground and knocked the arrow. She pointed it at a tree a couple yards away and released. When the arrow embedded itself into the tree it released the flash and sparks, which cascaded over the tree.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia asked softly.

"I don't know."

"Well, that was fun. Any more lethal weapons you want to try out?"

Allison stared out into the forest and I heard a subtle crunching noise. I heard Scott's heartbeat and smiled so softly neither of them noticed.

"Hold this," Allison said, handing the bow to Lydia.

"What? Why?"

"Because I thought I heard something."

"So what if you heard something?"

"So, I want to find out what that something is. Don't worry, it's probably nothing."

"Well, what if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous?"

"Shoot it."

I nearly started laughing at that, as if Scott would be able to get anywhere near Lydia with me around, even when he is in crazy full moon mode.

Allison walked off into the forest and I turned to look at Lydia and smiled evilly.

"What?" she asked, looking kinda scared.

"You're going to regret kissing Scott," I said in a sing-song voice.

The fear melted away to mock anger "Oh, shut up!"

We talked about random stuff for a moment before the subject turned to the dance on Friday.

"So who are you going with?" Lydia asked, while looking me up and down.

I shrugged "No one has asked me."

"Why?" Allison asked, walking up behind me.

I shrugged "I dunno, I guess I'm scary."

Allison hooked her arm around my waist and Lydia shook her head "They probably think you already have a boyfriend."

I flinched visibly at Lydia's words and started to walk away "Not anymore."

The two girls fell silent and I could practically feel them going over candidates in their brains.

. . .

I was lying in bed, surrounded by puppies once again, when I received Scott's text saying that Jackson was in trouble. I vaulted out of bed ant threw myself out the window, running all the way to Derek's house. I scaled the back of the house and stopped next to Scott, who was listening to Derek yell at Jackson below us.

"And no one cares that you are the captain of the lacrosse team."

Scott and I walked to the top of the stairs and Scott said "Excuse me, Co-captain."

Scott jumped down in front of Derek, landing wolfed out. I shifted myself and jumped down after him and landed on Derek's chest, knocking him to the ground. Derek shoved me off him and stood up to glare at Scott.

"Move," he growled, ignoring me.

"No."

"Fine, I'll kill you too."

I grew angrier at the man and my eyes, which I had been holding at their normal blue, turned Alpha red, which I didn't know I could do. The light casted by my eyes fell over the faces of all three men and I Alpha roared, causing both werewolves to flinch. I heard a wiz and I lunged to the ground, but that didn't stop a bullet from lodging itself into my spine. I threw myself over Scott and got the full force of the bullets into my back. This time I roared in pain.

I felt Derek pull me to my feet and saw Scott get hit with a single bullet. Derek pulled him to his feet as well and forced us down the hall. I saw him open the door and walk into the gun fire.

We ran miles into the woods, pain rippling through both our bodies. We collapsed in foliage somewhere and I heard him mumble something. I howled, it was of pain and loss, before I passed out as well.

Later I had a vague recollection of being carried and a soothing voice telling me that Scott was safe and it would be alright. But, even though I was groggy, I knew that it wouldn't be alright, because I watched Derek walk to his death and couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

**I hope you all like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed, and special thanks to megladon1616 for being the only one who has reviewed just about every time I have updated and has helped me through some of my planning process. Thanks so much, you are awesome.**


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up completely we were in the vet's office and Scott was already awake. He and Deaton were talking quietly and noticed I had regained consciousness. A bell suddenly rang from the front and I jumped up, dragging Scott to the corner of the room, for I recognized the scent.

"Hello?" Deaton asked, looking towards the front. He walked to the front and started to talk "I'm sorry but we're… we're closed."

"Hi there," I flinched at the sound of Peter's voice. "I'm here to pick up."

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off."

"This one wandered in on its own."

I dragged Scott further into the corner and sheltered him with my still healing body, which had five bullet holes.

"Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you, we're closed."

"Well, I think you can make an exception this one time. Don't you?"

"I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours."

"You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it."

"Like I said" there was a pause and Deaton's words became even more menacing "We're closed."

There was another pause and then the sound of nails against wood "Mountain ash. That's an old one." I heard Peter pick up a chair and throw it, making it shatter against the wall.

Deaton's voice remained even "Let me be as clear as possible. We. Are. Closed."

I heard Peter's footsteps towards the door then he spoke again, much softer "There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott and Luna. More innocent and far more vulnerable."

Scott and I exchanged looks and whispered in unison "Allison."

. . .

The next day I stood behind Lydia and Allison on our way up to the dress store. Why we waited so long to go dress shopping I would never understand.

"Nothing's wrong, I just have a lot on my mind," Allison answered in response to me asking her if something was wrong.

Lydia leaned towards her a little "You could smile at least. Ever heard of the saying, "Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile"? Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress." She turned to look at me "You should smile too, miss doom and gloom."

I smiled and shook my head at Lydia's insistence that everything can be solved by shopping.

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected."

"Excellent."

"But not as much as I'm going to ask," I nearly burst out laughing then, knowing what Allison was going to ask of her.

We climbed off the escalator and Lydia frowned at Allison "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided-up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else."

"Who?"

I turned to look at Stiles who was in the perfume store nearby "Him." At that moment Stiles sprayed himself in the face with perfume and sneezed. I looked back at Lydia's frowning face "Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Stiles turned and half waved at us while making an odd face.

A few minutes later I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Lydia using Stiles as a pack mule to carry all her dresses. I turned away and pulled a few dresses off the rack and went to the dressing room. I tried on the several dresses before I came to the one, which was a floor length black empire waistline with an embroidered bodice and was covered in silver lace with a chiffon overlay and a back that dived so my tribal tattoo and the wolf head were clearly visible.

I stepped back out, dress in hand, to see Peter talking to Allison.

"You're not here alone are you?" He asked, though I knew that he knew the answer.

I walked up and put my arm around Allison's shoulders, giving Peter a deadly look "No."

He ignored me and kept watching Allison "Shopping with dresses with friends."

Allison nodded.

"High school dance."

"Formal," Allison mumbled.

"Oh."

A voice came on over the loudspeaker "_Attention shoppers. To the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate…_"

Allison looked down and mumbled "Did she just say a blue Mazda?"

"_5768\. Your car is being towed._"

Allison's eyes widened and she started to run away "Oh! That's my car."

I stepped towards Peter and flashed my eyes at him "You really know how to creep someone out, _Peter._" I started to walk away, then froze. "If you hurt her, Scott isn't the only one who will be coming for you." I stuck out my fangs and growled before walking away.

. . .

I gazed around at the ridiculously decorated gym full of giant drapes flowing from the ceiling and blue crap of all kinds, as didn't know any way else to describe it. It was loud in there and I could barely hear myself think, thanks to the overbearing senses that werewolves were 'gifted' with. I sat in the top of the bleachers, watching everyone around me. My mind began to race as I felt Peter's alpha pull nearby and I saw him among the crowd, but he vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

I saw Scott sitting just below me and then Jackson and Allison dancing and Stiles leading Lydia onto the dance floor. Coach's voice rang across the room and I saw Scott run down the steps. I lost sight of Scott for a minute, but the next thing I knew he was dancing with Danny and Coach was flustered beyond anything I had ever seen.

As the slow song played I made my way down from the bleachers and pulled Isaac up from where he was sitting with Erica and Boyd. I guided him to the dance floor and pulled his hands to rest on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Why?" Isaac asked, an eyebrow raised. "Why me? Any guy would dance with you, even the gay ones."

I smiled at him "That's exactly why I chose you."

* * *

**What do you think? I really hope you like it! I already got the beginning of the next chapter started, after a mix up with the episodes in my brain, so it will probably be updated again tomorrow. Thank you for favoriting/following and reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

After a few songs of us dancing together I felt Scott's distress. I quickly excused myself and ran out the door to see Scott standing on the hoods of the hunter's vans, wolfed out. I shifted myself and ran to where he was. As I reached there he jumped over the bus in front of him and I jumped atop the vans. I looked between Chris Argent and Allison in the bus in front of me and my eyes started to tear up. I knew she recognized me, as did Chris, from her expression and all I could do was roar in sadness and pain. I launched myself over the bus just as Scott had done.

I ran like a manic after Scott, only stopping when I caught the scent of blood… Lydia's blood. And Peter's scent mixed with Stiles'. That's when I knew, no matter what, I had to find Derek, whether he was alive or dead. I quickly found my way to my car and stripped in the back seat. I pulled on leather combat boots with the shifting seam, a leather corset with the seam down the front, and leather pants that molded to my skin which also had the seam of course. I climbed out of the back seat and ran all the way to the highest point in town, which was a rock on the side of a hill by the forest. A moment later Scott stepped up next to me and we climbed the rock together.

As I curved my body so my face was to the sky I felt my fangs come out, my eyes began to shine, and fur sprouted on my face. Together we howled, him deep and throaty, and I sad and musical. We climbed down from the rock as we finished and stood there listening. Scott started backing up while I just stood there, silently hoping. We started to give up and started to walk away when Derek signaled his location by howling back. I felt my eyes prick in relief as we took off in the direction of the sound. Part way through running we both dropped to all fours at a silent signal and sped off in the direction of Derek's home.

We walked around the edge of the clearing for a moment before I dragged him towards the metal door sticking out of the side of the side of a dip in the ground. We pushed through the doorway and jogged through the dirty stone path way to the room where Derek hung from chains on a metal grate. I walked up to him, avoiding his eyes, and ripped one of the shackles open. We heard a rustling noise and Scott dragged me into a dark corner of the room.

A bald man walked into the room and switched on the light pointing at Derek "Ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting." He said looking at his knuckles. He lifted up his bat "So I brought some help. I need to warn you, I used to play in college." He swung the bat as to hit Derek, only to have Derek catch it in his hand.

"I brought a little help too."

The man turned around and saw Scott and I standing in the doorway. Derek swung his fist and punched the man in the face and across the room. I walked up to Derek and looked him in the eyes for the first time.

Derek ripped the wires off his side and started pulling at the shackle "Help me with this."

I shook my head while Scott spoke darkly "No."

Derek looked between us, shock registering on his face "What?"

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter."

I looked over at Scott, shocked that was the reason he wouldn't help Derek.

"You really want to talk about this right now?" Derek asked, staring at Scott.

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them."

"So, what?!"

"So tell me how to stop him."

"You can't! Alright?!" Derek looked up at the shackle and started shaking it "Now, I don't know when Kate's coming back, so get me out of this right now! Get me out right now!"

"Promise you'll help me."

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. You're a child."

I just about lost it right then. My eyes began to glow and I walked over to the wall and slammed my fist into it, crushing stone under my knuckles. I didn't hear anything else that was said, just Scott grabbing me by the shoulder and pulling me outside.

**A few miles away at Luna's house**

Peter stood above the bleeding man that Luna had called Jason. The man had a horrible head wound, several broken limbs, and glass in his back from where Peter had thrown him into a glass cabinet. Jason's dogs cowered on the floor nearby. Peter watched the quivering form of a woman by the dogs and just walked out. These people weren't the ones he wanted, he just harmed Jason so Luna wouldn't have attachments to someone outside the pack, since soon she would be part of it and his second in command, for she would do anything to protect the Betas, it was that motherly Alpha female instinct. Now he had to deal with his other problems back at the Hale house.

**Outside the Hale house**

Scott and I trudged up to the house with Derek stumbling, while breathing heavily, behind us.

Derek stopped "Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, looking around while I just looked at the ground from my position a little in front of Derek.

"It was-it was kind of like it was…"

"No, don't say "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy."

Derek nodded his head "Fine. You're right."

Scott threw his head just as I heard the sound of a bow releasing. I jumped in front of Derek and the arrow hit me in the shoulder, throwing me to the ground and onto Derek, who toppled with me. We started to climb to our feet when another arrow hit Derek in the leg, sending him toppling over me.

I heard Kate say "Flash bulb."

I turned and yelled "Scott, your eyes!"

The flash bulb hit the tree behind Scott and released a flash that blinded the inexperienced werewolf and sent him toppling to the ground. I reached over and snapped the arrow embedded in Derek's leg and pulled the one in my shoulder out. Derek stood up, dragging me with him and pulled me over to Scott, who he also grabbed and started dragging.

Derek stumbled to the ground and half threw, half pushed, us further towards the house yelling "Go! Go!"

Scott dropped to the ground, rubbing his eyes and I took a position in front of him, half transformed so my fangs and claws were out and my eyes were glowing.

"Allison I can explain," Scott said, talking to the girl who was walking purposefully towards us with an angry expression on her face.

"Stop lying. For once stop lying." Allison said, sounding just as angry as she looked.

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did…"

"Was to protect me."

"Yes."

Allison now stood right in front of me, avoiding my glowing gaze, "I don't believe you."

"Thank God. Now, shoot them before I have to shoot myself." Kate said, walking up.

Allison faltered "You-you said we were just gonna catch them?"

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." She shot Derek. "See? Not that hard."

I fully shifted, my clothes falling to the ground and my newly sprouted black fur bristling. Allison looked at me in shock then her brain registered what Kate was asking of her.

"Oh, no," Kate said looking at Allison. "I know that look. That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look." She turned and leveled her gun at me.

"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison asked trying to push Kate away from Scott and I.

Kate shoved Allison to the ground with a smirk and looked me in my silver eyes "Too bad, I guess I'll have to kill werewolves even with your mother's anger on me."

We all turned to the sound of Chris' voice "Kate! I know what you did. Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do."

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16-year-old girl with no proof she spilled human blood. We go by the code: Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

"We hunt those who hunt us," Allison mumbled.

"Venandum venationem, nos qui sumus," I mumbled, saying the same thing, but in Latin.

Kate looked at me and started to pull the trigger on the gun, when Chris pointed his gun at Kate "Put the gun down." He shot the tree behind Kate. "Before I put you down."

Kate slowly lowered the gun to her side. The door of the house started creaking open and we all jumped around to stare at it, with the hunters pointing their guns at the doorway and Allison shifting nervously.

"What is it?" she asked, still moving.

"It's the Alpha," Scott said, his eyes starting to glow.

A growling figure dashed out of the house and started knocking everyone down, first me, next Chris, then Allison, and finally Scott. I looked up as I recovered and saw Kate thrown, by Peter, at the house and Allison running after as Peter dragged Kate into the house. I stood up and ran after, shifting back and pulling on my clothes mid run.

I wrapped my arms around Allison's waist, when I got into the main undamaged room, to prevent her from lunging at Peter in an attempt to get her Aunt out of his claws.

"She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her." Peter looked like he was going to cry. "Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it And I'll let her live."

Kate breathed heavily for a moment and looked at Allison "I'm sorry." I heard her heart skip a beat.

Peter closed his eyes and I felt what he was about to do. I pushed Allison against my chest and turned us both around, trying to hide the sight from her. We both heard the sickening sound of claws ripping through flesh then the thump of Kate's body hitting the ground. Allison pulled out of my grip and turned around, crying out as she saw her aunt's dead body seeping blood into the wood.

Peter looked as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders, then he turned menacingly to look at us "I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology didn't sound very sincere."

Scott appeared next to us and I shoved Allison back towards the door, shifting as far as Scott can "Run."

Allison took off out the back entrance and I saw Derek walking up the side of the room, not looking at anyone as he growled. The two Betas attacked Peter as I hung back, allowing Peter to use up some of his energy on the two. **(A.N/ I'm not really great at fight scenes so I'm pretty much going to skip it until Luna gets involved) **I hung back, watching Peter beat the two Betas, until he shifted into mega creepy wolf thing that we've only seen him in for the past couple months. He ran over and threw Scott through the wall out to the front. I stepped forward and wrapped my clawed hand around his disgusting neck and threw him after Scott. He landed on his feet and ran to pick up Scott. I climbed out the hole and jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and jerking back so he released Scott and stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground just as I jumped off. He climbed back to his feet and growled at us. Stiles pulled up… with Jackson in Jackson's car?... and climbed out. He threw a bottle of something at the Alpha and Peter easily caught it.

Scott yelled "Allison!" and threw the girl's bow at her.

She caught it, loaded it, and pointed it at the Alpha faster than I could track. Peter went to throw the bottle at Allison, but he was too slow and the arrow shattered the bottle, which ignited the liquid inside and Peter's arm started to burn. He shook his arm back and forth and Jackson threw the other bottle, which ignited the rest of his body. He scrambled towards Allison, desperate to kill her, but Scott jumped up and kicked him in the chest, which sent him reeling back into the trees. He shifted back, still burning, and collapsed onto the ground. Peter lay in a smoking pile in the leaves.

I turned and watched the freaking most romantic thing I had ever seen play out in front of us all, so romantic I can't even describe it. Chris climbed to his feet and turned to watch the very end of the scene between our two star-crossed lovers.

Footsteps crunched through the leaves behind us and we all turned to see Derek walking up to Peter and crouching over him.

Scott stood up and ran part way to Derek "Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family, what am I supposed to do?"

It was silent, then we us wolves heard Peter quietly goading Derek on "You've already decided. I can smell it on you!"

Derek swung his claws up.

"Wait! No, no, don't!" Scott yelled.

Then Peter's throat was torn out and Derek stood up from the body of his uncle. He turned to look at us and said, in a growl and power filled voice "I'm the Alpha now."

. . .

I stood in the middle of my house, looking around at the destroyed living room, the next day. It was all that was left of the incident with Peter attacking Jason. That day I wasn't able to protect the one person who knew everything about me but didn't judge me for it. Everything. The horrible things I had done, the destruction I had wrought to those supernatural beings of Romania, even the darkness I fought off every day just to keep on going. That day I wasn't able to protect one of my few friends as well. Lydia was comatose and didn't show many signs of improving. I had seen her earlier, when I had visited Jason, and she had looked like a porcelain doll. I, also, hadn't seen Derek since I had left his house after he killed Peter. Everything that weighed on my soul seemed to be written in the blood stained glass and wood, the destroyed and clawed up wall, and the way each of Jason's dogs acted.

Pandora started yipping and I turned around to look into the green eyes of Derek standing in the doorway.

I refused to look at him and instead said blandly "Normal people ring the doorbell."

He raised an eyebrow at me "I did. You didn't answer."

I turned around to look at the destroyed room "Oh."

"How's Jason?"

I jerked to look at him "He went into surgery this morning to get all the glass out of his body. He has minor head trauma, and his right arm and both his legs are broken. Alina is taking him back to Romania for hunter's therapy or something."

"Are you going with?"

I shook my head "No, I'm staying here. You still need someone to teach you how to be an Alpha."

He raised his eyebrow "Is that the only reason you're staying?"

"No. The Argents have called in the big guns." I turned to him. "Gerard is coming."

A thoughtful expression crossed his face "So, life as we know it could be over."

I nodded and watched as a mischievous smirk plastered itself over his face "What?"

He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around me "So, this might be the only time I'll be able to do this."

Derek crushed his lips to mine, igniting all sorts of butterflies in my stomach. He forced me, never breaking the kiss, through the house to the stairs where he pushed me down onto the stairs and started kissing up and down my neck and across my collar bone. I felt his fangs come out and graze over my skin. I smiled and shoved him off me, pushing him to the floor and straddling him.

I opened my mouth to show him my canines and looked from his neck to him. He nodded once and I leaned down to sink my fangs into the point where his neck met his shoulder. His blood ghosted over my tongue before I pulled back. He smiled at me as I watched the wound close. He flipped me over and ran his nose up and down my neck, leaving his scent for any werewolf to smell. I rolled my eyes at his possessiveness and pulled him up the stairs to my room, where we settled into the covers and I spent the rest of the night wrapped in his arms, forgetting about my problems and the problems of the pack. Because that's what we were now, Derek and I were the Alphas of a new pack. An incomplete pack. One that, so far, consisted of us, Scott, and Jackson, whose blood I could smell on Derek from the beginning. We were an odd pack, but the pack was built on Derek and my love, no matter if we admitted it to ourselves or not, we loved each other.

* * *

**And... the end of season 1!**

**Thank you to megaladon1616, Carlie13, melanie, Unbelievably-Believable, teenwolfF4nfic, Thelatestbuzz, TotalGeek17, Gabs, twibe, Guesttseug, Faby0411, aliciasellers75, Hotaru Himura, Dare queen, and all the guests who reviewed!**

**And thank you to those who folllowed: ****Applejax XD, Arkansas Sweetheart, Bittersweet Mystery, BlueEyedGunSlinger, Carlie13, DragonHeart456, Dray-or-Mia, EclipseLily, Faby0411, Fairybaby1989, Furied-Heart, GamerGirl818, Hotaru Himura, Meggyboo92, My LittleWolfie, Readingbeyondyourvocab, Reedy-Girl, Remiav, Robotic She-wolf, Sebastian001, SilverHeartedVampire, SilverShadowWolf46, Sinfulmiracles, Snbagdriwicz, Supernaturalidentity, Teemitchie, TeenWolf98, Tig442, Unbelievably-Believable, XxAimTheFlamexX, XxStephanieDivaxX, aby14a, aliciasellers75, , busybeekisses19, claddagh23, elephantXlove, fangirlciellover, heena6126, kelsey112, kimbo549, mrusserey, ravensandrats, teenwolfF4nfic, twibe, vampiregirl1980, whoopdillyupcious, and .7**

**And, finally, thank you to those who favorited: ****Angelique Peyrelongue, Applejax XD, Bribubbles, Carlie13, Choking On A Dream, Dare queen, DragonHeart456, EclipseLily, Faby0411, Fairybaby1989, HelloBob12345, Hotaru Himura, Kitcat204, Lucky Girl 81, 1, Reedy-Girl, Robotic She-wolf, SeekingLove, SilverShadowWolf46, Sinfulmiracles, TeenWolf98, Thelatestbuzz, TotalGeek17, XxStephanieDivaxX, aliciasellers75, , busybeekisses19, claddagh23, diamondstarlight713, elephantXlove, fangirlciellover, kimbo549, kinkymistress87, megladon1616, melissa2005, slash95, teenwolfF4nfic, ysizzle32, yuki-eevee, and .7**

**Thank you all for all of your support, I will keep updating soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

I watched the very bare chested Derek prowl towards me, a predatory look crossing his face and his newly red eyes glowing. I stepped back slowly, watching him warily. He growled and prowled even closer. I smiled and shifted my eyes and teeth, to show him I was as much a predator as him. He stepped as close as he could get and started pushing me back. He pushed me back onto my bed and forced me to lay down. Derek, then, propped himself up above me and started ravishing my neck. He bit and licked and sucked at my neck over and over, I knew it was definitely going to bruise and be there for a while thanks to his new Alpha status. He started working his way down my neck, over to my collar bone, when we heard the scream. I knew that voice anywhere.

Derek looked up at me as I whispered "Lydia."

I pushed Derek off me and grabbed my phone, texting Stiles to find out what happened. He texted back within seconds: _Lydia's disappeared, get to hospital asap._

I handed my phone to Derek and climbed to my feet, pulling a t-shirt on over my tank top, and walked to the window. Derek stepped up behind me and handed me my phone before we both jumped out the window. Derek headed off in the direction of the woods and I ran all the way to the hospital.

I climbed into the backseat of Stiles' jeep just as he climbed in the front and handed Scott a bunched up hospital gown.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked, looking at it.

Stiles nodded.

I placed my hand on his shoulder "We won't let anyone hurt her, not again."

"Alright, just shove the thing in your faces and let's find her."

Allison suddenly appeared in front of the car, making Stiles cry out and Scott frown. She walked over to the passenger's side of the car. I tuned out the idiots wasting time around me as I sniffed the hospital gown, only catching that hunters were after Lydia. Allison climbed in and sat down next to me.

"All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked as he drove down the road.

Allison made a wild gesture "I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is; We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here."

"What others?"

"I don't know, they won't tell me that, either."

I rolled my eyes "Your family has serious communication issues."

Stiles started yelling to Scott, who was hanging out the window, and Allison turned to me.

Allison's eyes flicked to my neck and a little spark of laughter appeared in her eyes "You got a little something right there." She gestured to her neck.

I pulled a compact out of my bag at my feet and flipped my hair back to see, in the mirror, I had huge red marks covering my neck. I blushed and covered the marks with my hair.

When we reached our destination, Derek's house, we all filed out of the car and started walking up to the house.

"She came here?" Stiles asked, then turned back to look at Scott and I. "You sure?"

I nodded, sniffing the air once again, "This is where the scent leads."

"Alright, but has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me," Allison said, not taking her eyes off the old house, and I shook my head.

"Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek," Allison mumbled to Scott.

"You mean, looking for an Alpha," Scott responded as we walked forward.

"Wolves need a pack, right?"

"Not all of them."

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?"

"Yeah, we're-we're stronger in packs."

"Like strength in numbers."

I stepped forward and intervened "No, physically stronger, faster, better in every way."

Allison looked over at the house "The same for an Alpha?"

I nodded and Scott spoke slightly angrily "That'll make Derek stronger too."

I put my hand on his shoulder "Me too."

He frowned and Allison asked "What?"

"I'm Derek's Alpha female, his only equal in the pack."

Scott frowned at me and asked accusingly "You're in his pack?"

I nodded, then decided I wasn't much use at this moment, since I was only making Scott angry by not siding with him and distracting him from the goal of finding Lydia "I'm going to look for her myself, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." I put my hand on Allison's shoulder and looked her in the eyes "Be careful." Then I ran off into the woods, tracking Derek's scent all the way to the grave yard, where he stood above a hole in the ground looking down at a boy in the hole, saying something about the bite.

"Isaac?" I asked, peering down at the boy I had danced with so recently.

"Luna?" The boy looked at me weirdly.

I jumped down into the hole and pulled him to his feet, then jumped back up, pulling him with me.

He looked down the hole, judging the length of the jump "Wow."

I smiled and turned to Derek "You were offering him the bite."

He nodded and put his arm around me, then looked at Isaac "Well?"

"Derek, did you show him how we look?"

Derek shook his head and an evil smile spread across my face. I turned to Isaac and shifted part way, so I was as far shifted as most werewolves could go.

His eyes widened and he peered at my fangs and claws "Wow."

I shifted back to normal and leaned further into Derek's arms "We'll let you decide." I took a piece of paper out of my pocket and wrote my address down, then handed it to him, patting his hand and pulling Derek away "It's dangerous out here at night and judging by the smell, you might want to call the cops, but don't tell them anything about us."

He nodded and I pulled Derek to his car and simply instructed him to take me home.

It was silent the whole time he drove and, when he pulled up to my driveway, I pecked him on the lips and said "You better be back here when I get home from school."

He smiled and nodded at me, then drove off. I walked up to my door and went to my room, ready for the sleep I hadn't gotten since the day Peter died.

. . .

The next day at school I was passing by the boys' bathroom during my free period when someone jerked me into it. I pulled myself from his grasp and turned to look at Derek. I growled softly at him, then caught the scent of blood and Jackson. He was breathing heavily in a stall nearby and Derek pulled me over there and started knocking on the door.

"Oh, I'm fine, Danny. Just go back to class." I nearly snorted at the fact he thought we were Danny.

Derek knocked on the door again.

"Just give me a second, okay?"

Derek pulled at the locked door.

"I said give me a frickin' second!"

Derek broke the lock and pulled Jackson out, pushing him to the sink.

"Derek," Jackson said, slightly out of breath.

"You're looking a little pale there, Jackson. You feeling okay?" Derek asked, dusting off Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson jerked away "Never better."

"If something's wrong, I need to know. You're with us now."

"Wait, with you? Me with-with you? What am I, your little pet? I mean, just because you gave me "the bite" doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. Sorry, but to be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities."

"Is that so?" Derek asked with a weird smile.

"Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and McCall, okay?" Black blood began seeping out of his ear. "So why don't you just back the-"

I grabbed Jackson's chin and turned his head so he was facing the mirror and could see the blood. I touched the blood and looked between Derek and the blood now on the tips of my fingers.

"What is it?" Jackson asked. "What's happening?"

"Your body's fighting the bite," Derek said, looking kind of concerned.

"Why?" Jackson asked, looking more and more angry as Derek backed up, dragging me, towards the exit.

"I don't know."

"What does it mean?"

Derek shook his head, pulling me further into the shadows near the door.

"What does it mean?!"

Derek dragged me out into the hall and turned to look at me, concern covering his face.

"Derek, it's not your fault," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"That may be, but you better be the one to bite Isaac, just to be safe," he responded, not looking at me.

I nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips before I headed off to my locker to get ready for my next class.

. . .

The rest of school went pretty normal, though people were being horrible to Allison about her aunt. I was going to the funeral to support Allison, but, unlike Scott who I knew was hiding out nearby, I could be up close with the hunters, as was expected of me because Jason was a hunter. I sat down next to Allison and gave her a small smile, patting her hand, before looking at the older man I knew as Gerard. He knew me as well and hated me, but couldn't risk a confrontation for the risk of my mother's wrath and all that. He spoke to Chris, Allison's mother Victoria, and Allison in turn before giving me a cold look and sitting down.

The funeral was boring, as all are, and I had to hold Allison in my arms while she cried during a few minutes of it. During that time all of her relatives kept giving me looks; Chris a look of thankfulness and Gerard and Victoria had looks of anger.

After the funeral I drove home to find Derek and Isaac in my kitchen, discussing the downsides of being a werewolf.

I smiled as I placed a hand on Isaac's shoulder "Have you decided?"

He nodded carefully "Do it."

I smiled and pulled him from his chair "Derek, hold him, this might hurt."

While Derek got Isaac in a position where he couldn't escape and lash out as people in pain tend to do, I shifted into my half wolf state and pulled Isaac's shirt off. I sunk down to a crouching position and looked at Isaac, ready to stop if he changed his mind. All he did was shake his head in signal he was sure. I opened my mouth and sunk my fangs deep into his side. He was surprisingly still as I shifted my weight so my fangs could go in a little deeper. After a second I pulled back and retracted my fangs.

I walked over to the counter and pulled out the first aid kit, not minding the blood in my mouth and over my jaws. I patched up his side, then washed my face and spat out his blood in the sink.

I crouched in front of Isaac "You must come to us on the full moon, unless you want to kill someone."

He nodded and Derek gave him the address of the new pack headquarters, which was in an old train station underground. After Isaac we told everything he needed to know at that point he headed home and we headed out into the woods to figure out why there was an Omega in town.

We split up and I went to the ambulance that got attacked, where Stiles was with his dad. I nodded to the two as I stood off by Stiles' jeep and the Sheriff gave me a small smile. I knew he was treading lightly with me for the fact Jason got attacked and he couldn't stop it.

Jason. He was getting flown to Romania the next morning to receive his therapy and rehab. I would be alone here, with only a newly forming pack to support me, and a new werewolf to deal with on the full moon as if I didn't have enough trouble with the moon already.

My head jerked up as I heard crackling foliage and heavy breathing coming from the forest nearby. There stood Lydia, naked as a new born baby and covered in dirt and leaves.

Stiles saw her too as I started walking towards her "Lydia?"

She walked out of the forest, looking at the ground and shaking softly.

"Lydia?! Lydia!"

She finally looked up at his last call, terror coming off her in waves. Sheriff Stilinski turned to look at her and I felt the relief start coming off everyone who knew her, myself included.

"Well," She said nervously. "Is anyone going to get me a coat?" at her last words she lifted her arms away from her chest and accidentally showed off her chest to the two men watching her.

Stiles started patting at his dad's jacket, trying to pull it off and walk towards her at the same time, making him trip and fall to the ground. I rolled my eyes and pulled off my trench coat, walked over to the girl, and put it around her shoulders. I walked her over to Stiles' car and pulled out my bag, pulling out a pair of jeans and an oversized t-shirt then handed the clothes to her. She slipped them on and pulled the trench coat tighter around her, still shivering.

I turned to Sheriff Stilinski "I'll take her home, why don't you call her mom and tell her we're on our way."

He nodded and pulled out his cell phone to call while I gently guided her to my Ferrari and took her home.

She was greeted at the door with hugs from her mom and many 'thank you's to me. I simply nodded, gave Lydia a hug of my own, and drove home.

Derek and I exchanged news when he got back to my house late that night. He told me the hunters were declaring war and, because of my lineage, I'd be caught in the middle, right alongside Scott, who still refused to join the pack and let go of Allison.

I knew this was true. The hunters and the werewolves would both want me on their side, because they would think that would give them the advantage my mother would bestow upon the side I fought for. Many battles would be fought for my allegiance, physical and not, and many battles that would cost lives that were not lives that should be lost.

As I pondered I felt my mother's presence for the first time in years and heard her soft voice in my ear _"There are worse things to come than just the hunters, my daughter. Beware the snake in human skin, the snake will bring more destruction than the wolves and the hunters ever can. The gifts of Artemis shall protect you."_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think Artemis meant by "The gifts of Artemis shall protect you." I, of course, know what it means but I want to hear what you think it means.**


	15. Chapter 15: AN 1

**Hey everyone, I'm kinda stuck right now but I will update soon... In the meantime I need some help with something. I need you to PM message me or review songs that describe Derek and Luna's relationship... Its for something I will be doing later, though I don't know when yet. Please please please review or pm me any songs you think works for them... just the name of the song and the singer. You can send as many as you want as often as you feel like until further notice. I will announce the sender of the song when I have completed my search. Thank you my loyal readers.**

**-She-WolfMoon**


	16. Chapter 16

I glanced up at Derek from where I was across the train car from him. He was preparing for the full moon, chains to restrain Isaac and a cage for me. The cage was just a precaution, I wouldn't normally attack any other werewolves and rarely humans. I felt ashamed that I needed to be restrained even though I had been a werewolf my entire life. My wolf side didn't really care about that though, she just wanted Derek.

I knew my eyes started glowing as I stood up, slowly approaching Derek. When I was a foot from him he glanced up at me with an obvious question in his eyes, which I silently answered by grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him to his feet. I pulled him into the front of the car where no light shone and pinned him against the wall.

"Luna?" he asked slowly, seeing that my wolf side was out.

I growled at him loudly, enough so his eyes started glowing as well, and then jerked him down to my lips. His hands made their way to my back and pulled me a little closer. He tried to push me so I would be the one pinned against the wall but I shoved him back to the cold metal, without breaking the kiss. Then, I placed my hands against his shoulders and pushed him so he was sitting on the floor and moved so I was straddling his waist.

"Luna," he groaned, only half trying to get me to stop as I bit and licked up and down his neck.

I grunted softly and moved back to his lips, leaning forward and placing my hands firmly on the top of his thighs.

Isaac's voice rang out through the station, causing us to jump across the car from each other, "Derek! Derek!" Isaac ran into the box car just as we climbed to our feet and readjusted our clothes.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked calmly, eyes still glowing a little.

Isaac looked and sounded panicked "My dad. I think he's dead."

Derek walked out into the light worriedly as I stood up straighter and allowed my eyes to glow and spoke "What did you do?"

Isaac switched his gaze to me "That's the thing. It wasn't me."

I cursed softly and listened as Isaac told Derek what had happened to him. The whole story took most of the night to tell and I ended up driving Isaac to school that morning, because by the time he was done talking to Derek it was light out.

As I sat in my car I thought _'Could this be what Artemis was talking about?'_

. . .

I walked slowly into school with Lydia and Allison at my side, talking about Lydia's time running around naked in the forest. I was still watching her for any sign of her starting to shift.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Allison asked her, feigning ignorance to the possible reasons she could have been running through the forest.

"They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying "We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days."" She stopped at the top of the stairs and twisted her hips. "But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds."

We chuckled lightly for a moment before Allison put her hand on Lydia's arm "Are you ready for this?"

Lydia gave Allison a bitchy look "Please. It's not like my Aunt's a serial killer."

Allison and I exchanged a look and shook ourselves as Lydia strutted in the school doors.

Lydia froze just inside the doors with a deer in the headlights look as everyone turned to look at us. Everyone was giving us dirty looks and I could hear soft whispers of "Naked chic," "Serial killer," and "Crazy scarred girl."

Allison whispered to Lydia "Maybe it's the nine pounds."

I merely gave all the humans a grimace and said a bunch of profanity before strutting away, with Lydia and, soon after, Allison right next to me.

I got to the lacrosse field in time to see Scott standing in goal, Jackson walking to the bleachers, and Isaac partially wolfed out while next in line to whatever the ball.

When Isaac got the ball, he took off down the field, heading straight to the goal. After a moment's hesitation, Scott took off out of goal, running at Isaac. They slammed into each other with a loud crack and landed on hands and knees, looking at each other. I could see both Isaac's and Scott's wolf eyes were out and at the same time heard policemen coming up near me.

I ran across the field as fast as I could go without going at an inhuman speed and skidded to the ground by the two young werewolves. I quickly pulled Isaac into my arms and dragged him to his feet. I could dimly hear Coach yelling something about PDA but I ignored him. I whispered soft words of comfort into his ear as he rested his head on my shoulder. After a minute, the cops reached us and took Isaac from me to talk to him, though we both already knew what about.

. . .

I trudged off the field to the school as the cops took Isaac in the opposite side of the school I was going in. I knew what would happen if they found him a suspect in his dad's murder and what the consequences would be.

. . .

Later, after many excruciating classes, I ran out the front door with Scott to see Isaac being driven away in the back of a police car. I growled softly and let out a whimper as I watched my 'pup' gaze out the window pitifully at me and Scott.

Scott started to walk back up to the school when Derek's car screeched to a halt in front of the sidewalk.

"Get in," Derek said, peering at us through his shades.

"Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault." Scott yelled, making me flinch.

"I know that. Now get in the car, and help me."

Scott started walking back down the stairs "No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up."

Derek shook his head "Not when they do a real search of the house."

Scott frowned and stilled, barely reacting as I climbed into the car "What do you mean?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse."

I waited a second then opened the door for Scott to climb in. He slid into the back and watched as I cradled myself in a fetal position, my eyes switching from normal to silver to red over and over and full of unshed tears.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

When I didn't say anything Derek answered for me "She's the one who bit him. Being a she-wolf her emotions are affected more when her pup is threatened."

I turned, blinked, and smiled a little at Derek, but I couldn't bring myself to speak as I could feel the wolf in me shifting and growling and snapping just under the surface and I was worried I would lash out if I spoke.

. . .

As soon as we were in the house I abandoned the males to do their work and ran all the way to where Isaac's scent was the strongest, his room. I sat on his bed and sniffed until I felt the maternal wolf receded. With the crazy gone I could finally feel all the emotions piled up over the years; fear, suffering, hatred, and, most of all, loss. I immediately ran as fast as I could down the stairs.

As I reached the front door I saw that the moon was up. I ran to the top of the stairs as fast as I could, my claws and fangs coming out.

I jumped all the way down the stairs and dashed to Derek, immediately clinging to his leather jacket "Derek, we have to hurry."

His head whipped around to look me straight in the eyes, which I knew were glowing by the soft reddish haze setting over the room, and grabbed my hands. Before he could say anything to me pain ripped through my head and I fell to my knees, my body warping until I was a gigantic black wolf with silver hairs.

I heard Scott gasp, as he had never seen this form of me before, and I whipped around to stare at him in the eyes. A single word burst from my muzzle "Catulos (Pups)."

With that I wheeled around, yanked on Derek's pant leg, and trotted up the stairs. Within seconds of Derek opening the front door I was dashing at a speed that other alpha's could barely match down the street, nothing but a black blur to be seen out of the corner of someone's eye, if there was anyone out there.

I met Stiles and Derek, who had been picked up by Stiles I guess, at the police station. Derek opened the door and I jumped in, sitting heavily on his lap and giving him a weird wolf grin.

He rolled his eyes at me and continued his conversation with Stiles "I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person."

I snorted and Stiles put voice to my thoughts "In- You? Yeah, right!" Stiles paused and turned away from Derek for a moment "Okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her," Derek replied as if that was obvious.

"Uh-huh. How? By punching her in the face?" Stiles made a little jerking motion and grunted.

Derek fake laughed "By talking to her."

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?"

Derek sighed, looked at me, and said nothing, just went back to staring at Stiles.

Stiles made a face and nodded "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

Derek moved his head in fake thoughtfulness "I'm thinking about punching you in the face."

Stiles got this scared look on his face and scooted a little away from Derek as I wolf laughed, which sounds more like growling than anything. Derek opened the door again and I jumped out, shrinking as I go and my fur thinned out a little and lost the silver spots, until I looked more like a black husky than a wolf if you didn't know your stuff.

I glanced up at Derek as he climbed out and trotted next to him as we walked up to the station and went inside.

A woman walked out of the back, looking at the papers in her hand, and said tiredly "Good evening, how can I help-" she paused as she looked up from her papers, finally seeing the gloriousness that was Derek. Did I seriously just think that? "-you?" the deputy finished with a bit more emotion.

Now I must say that Derek has three types of smiles. The "that wasn't funny, Stiles, and I want to hit you now" smile, the "I actually really like you" smile, and the "I want something from you so I am going to smile at you" smile. The latter is what he gave her.

"Hi."

Interest flooded the poor woman's face, falling for Derek's act, "Hi."

"Um, I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little-a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone…" Derek said flirtingly.

"Like me?"

"Oh, I was gonna say "so incredibly beautiful" but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing."

I rolled my eyes, growled softly, and bit him gently on the hand, which earned me a _look_ from Derek.

The deputy leaned over the table and looked down at me "Is that your dog?"

Derek's smile disappeared for a moment while she was looking away then came back full force "Yeah, I just got her."

I panted, wagged my tail, and gave the deputy my best dumb animal impression.

"What's her name?"

Derek's eyes softened as he looked down at me "Luna."

After that the conversation went back to them flirting and I kept up my dumb animal façade. That is, until the fire alarm went off. At that point the conversation stopped and the deputy gestured for us to follow her out and we started to, but as soon as she was through the door and out into the parking lot we ran back inside and to the holding cells.

We reached there and Derek stepped on the needle that the now knocked out hunter had dropped thanks to Isaac's escape and assault. Isaac, in his wolfed-outness, turned to look at us. He recognized us as his Alpha's immediately and turned on Stiles, who was cowering on the floor in the corner. Isaac went to step towards the easy prey that is Stiles but I stepped between them and roared my anger at my pup, sending him back to the floor, cowering in instinctual shame and transforming back to human, though very sweaty.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked, even though he should have figured out by then that he wouldn't be able to understand anything I said.

Instead of I answering Derek said "We're the Alphas."

By the time the Sheriff and the deputies made it to the holding cells I was transformed back and my pup, my… something, and I were all back at my house on the other side of town, filling up on deer meet I had purchased for all the young wolves we would be caring for soon. And, of course, introducing Isaac to my puppies and all the dogs Jason had left behind. Everything seemed right with the world for now.

If only we knew what was to come.

* * *

**Okay, so I know its been a while and its not my best chapter but I really hope you all like it.**

**Thank you everyone who submitted a song; megladon1616, teenwolfF4nfic, CherryTree230, and ALEX. The chapter I need the somgs for isn't going to be put up until the first half of the third season probably but I still need more suggestions as well.**

**Thank you my fathful readers, you are what keeps me writing. You're the best. Please review so I know you're still reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

Watching Allison and Scott flirt during gym is my least favorite thing to do. Watching Scott fall because of Allison? Much better.

I watched as coach sat down on the mat next to Scott "I don't know why, McCall, but your pain brings me a special kind of joy." He laughed and gestured to his chest "Right here."

I raised my hand, catching Coach's attention "Me too!"

Coach climbed up from the floor as Allison landed once again on the ground "Alright, next two." He put his hand on my shoulder "Hunt! Erica."

I glanced over at the short epileptic girl standing beside me. She was blond with exquisite features and would have had all the guys fawning over her if it wasn't for her epilepsy. Because of her medication she had extra weight and pimples by the dozens.

"Let's go, the wall." Coach said unknowingly.

I quickly walked over, putting my harness on and latching myself onto the rope before turning and helping Erica with her harness and rope.

After she was set I patted her shaky hand and gave her a small smile then whispered "Don't worry, I'm here."

I started climbing the wall, slowly at first then I sped up, if only to be on the ground for her when Erica was done. I could hear her grunting and groaning behind me as she struggled. When I reached the top I vaulted of the side and came down rather quickly but landed on my feet all the same. I climbed out of the harness and glanced at the quivering girl only a few feet above my head.

She started sobbing and mumbling.

Everyone rushed forward and Coach yelled up "Erica! Dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

I rolled my eyes at the Coach and Lydia spoke up "Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out."

"Erica." Coach called.

"I'm fine," she called back shakily, though we all knew she wasn't.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic." Allison said, causing me to shoot her a thankful look.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? Erica, y-you're fine. Just kick off from the wall. There's a mat to catch you." Coach stuttered.

"Erica, honey," I said in a calm tone. She froze, not quivering anymore. "Kick off. I'll catch you. It'll be all right. I'm here. It's okay, you can do this."

As I spoke Erica's muscles slowly began to relax and she pushed off the wall, walking down it slowly. When she was close enough I swung my arms so one was around her waist and the other was under her knees. I slowly shifted her so her feet landed on the floor and, once she was standing, I let her go but put my hand on her arm. She shot me a grateful but confused look. That's when we noticed the laughter.

I guided her through the group of students, shooting Stiles and Scott a look, and into the girls locker room. A short time later the other girls came in. I gave her a smile and walked away from the secluded spot she had her locker at. Once away I pulled out my phone and called Derek.

"Luna?" he asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

My heart jumped at the sound of my name on his lips but I spoke despite it "I've found our next Beta."

I heard him breathe through the phone "Well?"

"Her name's Erica Reyes, she's epileptic." At that moment I realized my hand was shaking.

Slowly I lowered my phone from my ear, not hearing Derek calling my name through the phone. One word popped into my head. 'Erica.'

I ran as fast as I could into the gym to see Erica fall from the rock climb wall, without a harness. Dropping my phone so it skidded across the floor I dashed to the base of the wall just in time for Scott, who had appeared out of nowhere, and I to catch her between us.

Allison, Stiles, and several girls who had probably come to see why I was running ran up to us. Stiles and Allison dropped to the floor on either side of Scott.

"Put her on her side. Put her on her side." Allison said desperately. We turned her to face me, her whole body thrashing in seizer. "How did you know?"

I sighed "We felt it." I quickly snarled at the girls who had so recently been laughing at Erica. "Go get Coach!" When they hesitated I yelled in almost a roar "NOW!"

The girls all ran off in the direction of the locker rooms.

I turned to the thrashing girl on the floor. I leaned down towards her ear and began humming. Her seizer slowed but she was still shaking violently. I glanced up at the group around me, never stopping humming, and saw they were very still, their eyes unfocused. I stood up, increasing in volume while I retrieved my phone from the floor and softened as I sat with them again. I broke off the musical sounds long enough to whisper into the phone to Derek "Hospital" before continuing on with the song until Coach arrived.

Erica was taken to the hospital by ambulance while I drove over to the new pack headquarters, allowing Derek to handle Erica and ditching the rest of school. Well, not ditching since I tricked the nurse into thinking I was sick.

. . .

The next day, early in the morning but after her mom left, I drove over to Erica's house and brought my best clothes for this sort of thing. After I got there I did her hair and makeup real good and gave her leopard print heels, a leather skirt, one of my leather jackets, a white shirt without stains, and some of my jewelry. The finished product was perfect. I, myself, was wearing a cat suit with scratch marks all the way up my legs to just underneath me legs, over my stomach and to right under my boobs, as well as down my arms with my own curled hair, fake nails that resembled claws, and dark makeup.

Just before lunch at school Derek picked us up from Erica's house and drove us to school, but waited in the parking lot. Strutting into the lunch room the two of us instantly caught the attention of the entire room. Part way through the room Erica leaned over, picked up some guy's apple and took a big bite out of it, then handed it to me. I took my fake claws and cut an evil smile with fangs on it before taking my own bite out of the apple like it was the most delicious thing ever and followed Erica out of the room, but not without stopping and flashing a smile with a little wolf fang mixed in to the room.

Following Erica down the hall I heard Scott and Stiles chasing after us. Once we reached outside we both immediately went to Derek's car. Erica climbed into the back while I climbed into the front and, knowing that Scott and Stiles were looking, French kissed Derek. And boy did he respond. But as suddenly as I started the kiss I ended it, allowing Derek to give the two boys a cheeky smile before we drove off.

Once we were a distance from the school Erica and I broke down in giggles. I leaned over to Derek and wiped my finger across his lips, removing a smear of my blood red lipstick. Suddenly, while my finger was still on his lips, he jerked forward and bit my finger gently then licked it, without ever taking his eyes off the road. I sat there kind of sideways, giving Erica funny looks, as Derek refused to release my finger.

A devilish smile crossed my face as I reached my free hand down and grabbed tightly to the top of his thigh. I slowly ran my fake claws over the top of his thigh, down to the inside of his thighs and out again over and over. After a minute of Derek's attempt at concentration he released my finger.

At this point I gave Erica a smile as she gazed at me in all my glory reveling in the awesomeness of my glory. Maybe I exaggerated the glory part, but she still looked amazed.

Anyway, I withdrew my hands from his thigh and started running them across his neck, leaving faint red lines that quickly disappeared.

"We're you trying to make us crash?" Derek asked me as we pulled into Erica's driveway, right next to my own car.

I just smirked at him and climbed out of the car, then let Erica out. I walked her up to the door, swinging my hips an extra amount, gave her a quick hug and headed back down the walk. Almost to my car I dropped my keys (on purpose if you must know) and when I leaned over to pick them up I gave Derek a nice view of my leather clad ass. Then I got into my car and drove home, leaving a newly bitten and a dumbfounded alpha behind.

. . .

_Lydia: What was with the show lunch 2day?_

_Luna: just havn some fun. And gettin Derek all hot nd bothered._

_Lydia: Makes sense._

_Luna: Have a feeling he'll be at my house 2night. Have fun ice skatin_

_Lydia: C U 2morrow. Enjoy._

. . .

At some point I heard Lydia screaming that night but, when I texted Allison about it, she told me that Lydia was alright. I was pretty sure that she, along with Stiles and Scott, was mad at me for siding with Derek in the whole biting teenagers thing. At least we were giving them a choice and not doing what Peter did to Scott.

. . .

I didn't go to school the next day, claiming you had the flue had that advantage. Instead Derek and I spent the day making out and doing many naughty things that would get him arrested since I am underage.

Let's get one thing straight though. I was still a virgin. It was in my blood, through my mother, to be very selective on whom I give the right of taking that from me to. In a life or death instance I would give it up in a heartbeat. But until that time or when I was one hundred thousand percent sure that that was what I wanted I was staying that way. Derek respected that. We still got to do all sorts of entertaining things that I shall not name.

He had to leave that afternoon so I got to spend the rest of the day by myself, but he promised to return that night.

. . .

When Derek returned he smelled of blood, Scott's blood, and… Boyd?

I was angry. And I grew angrier as he started to act as if nothing happened. He gave me a kiss, helped me with dinner while Isaac went upstairs to his newly painted room, we all ate dinner together, and when Isaac went back to his room we started to talk. We talked and talked, mostly about the training of Isaac and Erica. He never once brought up Scott or Boyd. And eventually I got too angry.

"Stop," I growled lowly, my eyes flashing silver momentarily.

He gave me a questioning look but stopped talking.

"When" I started "were you planning on telling me you bit Boyd. Or that you fought Scott."

His eyebrows shot up "Why do I have to tell you everything?"

I chuckled darkly "One; I _am_ part of this pack, no, I am your only equal in this pack. Two; I am your girlfriend. And three; no matter how much we argue or I enjoy seeing him get mildly hurt, Scott _is _my friend. All these are why you should inform me of such things."

His eyes started to glow red and mine started to glow in return. "He isn't your friend! He only cares about your power!"

I stood up sharply, tears staining my eyes "No. That's you." I walked towards the stairs then paused and turned around. "I am still an Alpha of this pack. And I will respect that you are as well. But that doesn't mean I have to allow you to sleep in my bed. You can sleep on the couch." With that, I swept from the room and darted upstairs to my room, tears running down my face. When I got to my room my puppies and Jason's dogs, sensing my distress, formed a protective barrier throughout the room and on my bed as I sobbed the night away.

* * *

**Okay, so I know I've been AWOL a lot lately and I am really sorry for that but I will try and post more regularly. I really love writing Silver Luna but my life has been crazy the past couple months. I am so sorry again. Please review to boost me need to keep writing this!**


	18. Chapter 18

About an hour after my fight with Derek, I climbed out of bed and left the house, ignoring Derek's questioning stare as I left. I had no idea why I left but something in me demanded that I did.

I climbed into my car and drove to the car repair shop. I instantly smelled Stiles and blood. Not Stiles' blood, but blood all the same.

Looking up at the shop I climbed out of my car as if possessed by something. My movements were fluid but my sight was going in and out of wolf vision. Without looking away from the building I twisted around a car I hadn't even known was there and kept walking.

My vision settled into the wolf sight and I saw a shape with a long body and a slim tail climbing like a lizard on all fours across the top of the side of the building. Without thinking I was shifted and at the base of the wall, my humanoid body coiled. I jumped straight up in the air and slashed its tail, removing a bit of the scales on the side of it.

The creature whipped around, its oily scales glistening in the moonlight. Its face was oddly familiar as I got a brief look at it before falling to the ground again. It screeched and wacked its tail into me as I jumped at it again. Its tail hit the back of my neck since I twisted to shield the front of my body and I was sent spinning to the ground. I was instantly out of my daze and back in human form.

I sat up and touched the back of my neck, finding a cold, clear liquid coating the wound. I sniffed it and found it smelled like Takifugu rubripes, a Japanese paralytic puffer fish that my teacher in Romania made me dissect the year before. I remembered getting a single drop of the toxin on my arm above the safety gloves I was wearing and feeling a bit numb for the rest of the day, but I knew if I wasn't a wolf it would have been a lot worse.

My body grew stiff and numbness set into my bones.

"Oh shit," I mumbled as I fell back onto the ground just out of sight of the cops that pulled up.

I gazed up at the building right in front of me to see that the creature was gone.

A flush of warmth invaded my body and drove off the cold the toxin had induced. I felt thee toxin push itself out of my system and the liquid on my neck dried up. Almost instantly I was able to move again.

I walked slowly to my car and climbed in. I pulled out of the back parking lot, quite a distance from the cop cars and saw Stiles sitting in the back of an ambulance with his dad.

I swung into the parking lot and parked the car nearby the cop cars so they would see me coming. I climbed out of the car and started jogging over to the ambulance. Several deputies tried to stop me but I glared at them and they got out of the way.

When I got there Stiles was sitting alone in the ambulance texting someone.

"Stiles?" I asked softly, making him jump.

He looked up at me and frowned "What are you doing here?"

"To be perfectly honest?" He nodded. "I have no idea." I plunked down next to him on the back of the ambulance and looked him in the eyes. "My instincts told me to come here. I know you already figured out I'm not like most wolves but you don't know how much."

He nodded, thought for a moment, and opened his mouth to ask a question "Did you know…"

"No," I cut him off. "I didn't know about Boyd until I smelled him on Derek and I don't approve of him beating up Scott." I growled lowly in my throat "I'm an Alpha, and I do get why Derek is turning kids, but I'm not taking his side anymore." I paused. "Derek and Isaac are living in my house, but I'm not sure how long that's going to last with Derek and me fighting."

He nodded and twitched. We both sat there for a moment, watching the deputies.

"My mother is Artemis, the goddess of the moon," I said, getting his attention to return to me.

He opened his mouth, paused, and said "That explains a lot."

"My father was an Alpha. I was born one."

"That's so cool!" He said loudly.

I looked up at the building "I saw it."

He nodded and almost whispered "Me too."

"Are you alright?"

He jerked at my concerned tone "Yeah, if being numb from being paralyzed is okay."

I chuckled "I got paralyzed too. Lucky for me it didn't last long."

"Lucky you," He grumbled sarcastically bitter.

I laughed this time but cut off when I saw Scott's mom's car pull up with Scott inside. I stood and patted Stiles' back "Be careful."

He looked up and smiled at me before standing and going to the car. I waved and he waved back. I knew he was going to tell Scott what I told him but I didn't care. Instead I walked to my car, got in, and drove home.

. . .

The next morning, really early, Boyd and I were sitting on the steps of the pack base, watching as Erica and Isaac tried to fight Derek.

Isaac ran at him from across the room, jumping over obstacles, before jumping on a support beam and launching himself at Derek. Derek easily caught him and slammed him to the floor. This repeated several times with little difference, always ending the same, with Isaac on the floor.

I glanced up at the top of the train car, where Erica crouched. She and I had discussed what had happened with Derek when I picked her up that morning before coming there. I had seen her mental wheels turning and I knew she was planning something.

She jumped off the train car, trying to catch Derek by surprise but only succeeded in getting herself thrown to the floor.

"Go easy on them, Derek. They are only newly bitten." I said angrily, standing up and walking down the stairs to nearby the three other wolves.

He ignored me and started to walk away "Does anybody want to try not being _completely _predictable."

I noticed Erica getting up and watched as she launched herself to wrap her legs around Derek and began kissing him.

I started to see red. In a split moment I was fully shifted into wolf form, my clothes thankfully had the seam in them so they just fell to the floor. My wolf side snapped into full control. I launched my body, grabbing onto Erica's arm with my teeth and dragging her off of him. I felt my teeth sink into her flesh and heard her yelp in pain. I vaguely felt several hands pulling on my fur, trying to get my off of her, but it only made me more angry and I sunk my teeth deeper into her arm. Suddenly I released her and flipped my head so that my mouth was around her neck, my teeth just barely grazing her skin.

Her breathing slowed but her heart pounded in my ears. I heard Isaac and Boyd gasp from their positions behind me. I stiffened, since my wolf side disliked having people at my back. I heard shuffling and I saw Derek dragging the two into my line of vision, since he knew I didn't like having them behind me. He shoved them to the floor and whispered in their ears. A moment later they bared their necks in my direction.

Derek slowly and cautiously walked to right in front of me, near Erica's head. He slowly lowered himself to the floor, never taking his eyes off me but he was careful not to look me in the eyes.

"Erica," he whispered, still not looking away from me. "Bare your neck."

She nodded ever so slightly and twisted her head slowly, as to not cut her neck on my teeth, to the side so her neck was completely bared to me.

I growled and released her but didn't stop standing over her yet. I stamped my foot and looked at Derek before looking back at her. "Mea (Mine)." Then I got off of her.

I walked over to my clothes on the floor, picked them up in my teeth, and carried them into the train car. Inside I shifted back to human and pulled my clothes on. Once I was done I walked back out and, ignoring the looks from everyone else, and went upstairs to my car.

Before getting there I just barely heard Derek yelling at one or the other of the wolves.

I climbed into the front seat and opened the glove box. I pulled out a syringe with a purple liquid inside. I grimaced at it before plunging the needle into my thigh and injecting the liquid into my blood stream.

I glanced up at the open door as my vision started to fade. I heard a faint voice calling out my name and saw Boyd and Isaac running towards me right before I blacked out.

. . .

**Third P.O.V.**

The two young wolves were quick to pull the unconscious Luna out of her car and onto the cement. Boyd pulled the syringe out of her thigh and handed it off to Isaac, who sniffed it.

"Wolfsbane," Isaac said, exchanging a worried look with Boyd.

Boyd scooped the pale girl up in his arms, feeling wolf strength flowing through him and jogged back to the train station.

Erica was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, putting pieces of bandage over the bite on her arm when the two males came in. She took one look at the limp wolf in Boyd's arms and ran for the train car.

"Derek!" She yelled pushing open the door. The Alpha, who was sitting on his make-shift bed that he had set up earlier that morning, saw the look in her eye and stiffened. "Luna," Erica replied to the unasked question.

The older wolf was immediately on his feet, pushing past the younger She-wolf, and went out to the station.

On a table, with Isaac and Boyd standing next to it, laid Luna, paler then usual and reeking of Wolfsbane. Derek immediately went to her side and Isaac handed him a syringe that smelled of Wolfsbane.

"She did it to herself," Boyd said, his tone flat but there was worry in his eyes.

Derek growled under his breath and instructed Erica and Boyd to go to school. After some objection and an Alpha growl the two complied.

Five minutes after the two left and still ten minutes before school was to start, Luna abruptly sat up, shocking Derek and Isaac.

**Normal P.O.V.**

I abruptly sat up after regaining consciousness and immediately noticed that I was on a table in the train station, Boyd and Erica were gone, and Isaac and Derek were standing nearby, preparing an antidote for the Wolfsbane I had injected in myself.

As suddenly as I was awake, I was on my feet and walking up the stairs as if nothing had happened.

"Luna!"

I turned sharply to look Derek in the eye as he latched onto my arm "What?"

His face contorted in anger "What do you mean 'what'? Why did you inject yourself with Wolfsbane and why are you okay?"

I closed my eyes my own anger surfacing "I'm mostly immune to a lot of Wolfsbane and I don't want to talk about it." I leaned down close to his face, my eyes glowing. "Now, Let. Go."

His grip loosened and I ran up the stairs, got in my car, and drove to school, narrowly making it.

. . .

"I'm pretty sure you mean beastiality," I heard Scott say as I walked down the stairs behind him and Stiles.

"I'm pretty sure I don't," Stiles said as I plopped down on the stairs a step up from them and rested an arm on each of their shoulders. "It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures." He looked really quick up at me "Hey Luna."

I smiled "I assume you mean a bestiary."

"How am I the only one who doesn't seem to know anything about this stuff?" Scott asked.

"It's okay. You're my best friend, you're a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of mine." Stiles said moving his hands around like he does.

I shrugged "I been like this forever, I have to know."

"Okay," Scott nodded. "If we can find it, it can tell us what this thing is…"

"And who," Stiles nodded.

"We need that book," the two coursed.

I raised a finger "I think I already know what it is, but the book will be a good idea if I'm wrong."

"What?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"Recently, I heard from my mom," At this the two boys' eyes widened. I continued "and she told me to 'Beware the snake in human skin', this was before the creature showed up."

The two boys continued on their conversation as I stood and headed off.

. . .

As I walked by the boys' locker room I heard Jackson say "Oh, and FYI, I'm everyone's type."

I stopped, stepped back, and stepped through the door, getting weird looks from Jackson and Danny, who Jackson had been talking to.

"Oh, and FYI," I said mimicking Jackson "You're not mine." I wiggled my fingers at the two of them and said in a tone that rapidly changed pitch "B_y_e."

Then I walked away.

. . .

I didn't return home or to the train station that day, rather, I spent the day doing my homework on the lacrosse field, jogging through the forest, and spending time as a wolf. By the time the lacrosse game rolled around that night I was relaxed and, well, done with my homework.

The lacrosse game got interesting fast, since there was a guy on the other team inhumanly strong. Like, werewolf strong, but he smelled human. He kept hurting the Beacon Hills team, causing them to have to be taken off the field a lot. I heard Stiles call him the Abomination to the Coach.

I glanced over at Allison as Gerard gave her his coat. I climbed down from the bleachers to join up with Stiles as he walked past her and got Gerard's keys from her.

The two of us walked up to the school. Almost there we saw Lydia crying in her car. I waved to Stiles silently, signaling for him to go up to the school and I went down to the car to see her.

I stopped at her window and said "Lydia, what's wrong?"

She rolled up her window.

"Lydia, come on." Stiles asked from beside me, which surprised me because he usually was a bumbling idiot and I hadn't heard him.

"Just go away," She sobbed.

"What's wrong?"

"Look, I don't need anyone seeing me cry."

"Aw, come on, Lydia." Stiles paused. "Look, you shouldn't care if people see you cry, all right? Especially you."

"W-why?"

"Because I think you look really beautiful when you cry."

I fought back a grin and lightly elbowed him and mouthed, when he looked at me, 'Perfect.'

Lydia rolled down her window to allow Stiles to speak to her better.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy," Lydia stated, her voice still thick with tears.

"If you trust me on anything, you can trust me on this, there is nothing that you can say to me that'll make you sound crazy. Literally, nothing."

Cheering suddenly sounded from the field, signaling the game was going to draw to a close soon.

"Can you just give me five minutes?"

Lydia looked to him with a frown and I mirrored her expression, even though I knew that he had to go up, that was not the best way to say it.

"I know, I'm sorry," Stiles stuttered "Just, but just stay here, umm, continue crying…" Lydia looked away, growing pissed. "Or not crying, if you want, or-or whatever works for you. But just stay here and I'll be right back and then we can talk, about anything. Yeah?" Lydia didn't reply. "Okay, just five minutes." Stiles made a funny face and ran off to the school.

I sighed and looked after him "Idiot."

That got me a small smile from Lydia.

I walked around the car and got in the passenger seat. We sat there in silence waiting for the idiot for a while. Then I caught the fresh scent of Erica and Derek coming from the school.

I looked quickly over to Lydia and said "Go to my car, there is a blanket and a pillow in the backseat, hang out there, I'll be back as soon as I can, and we can have a sleepover at my house." I smiled. "I think Jason left some wine behind when he left." I knew she needed that kind of thing by the expression on her face. I took her hand and put my keys in them.

She nodded, got out of the car, and slowly walked to mine, which was right near the school. I got out after her and walked quickly to the school and slipped inside, following the scent of Erica and Derek.

When I found them at the pool something odd had obviously happened. Erica was knocked out on the floor and Stiles and Derek were in the pool with Stiles holding Derek up in the water.

"Luna!" Stiles yelled when he spotted me. "Look out!"

I turned around but wasn't fast enough because the lizard-thing-that-I-suspected-to-be-a-Kanima got me with its tail on the back of the neck. However, this time, I wasn't paralyzed. Instead I felt the toxin run through my veins and I spit it up onto the floor seconds later. I felt numb and weak though.

The creature realized I wasn't being affected by its poison so, why I was spitting it up, it grabbed me by the neck and chucked me into the pool nearby Stiles and Derek.

I quickly swam over to the two and wrapped Derek's free arm around my shoulders, relieving some of the pressure on Stiles.

"Can you get me out of here before I drown?" Derek asked.

"You're worried about drowning?" Stiles asked, obviously shocked. "Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?" he continued sarcastically.

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek replied equally as sarcastically.

"Did either of you notice," I started, my voice angry "That that _thing_ cant paralyze me and that I DON'T care about your problems right now."

"Okay," Stiles said, out of breath. "I don't see it." Stiles started swimming towards the wall and I released Derek.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Derek said loudly. "Stop, stop."

Stiles stopped swimming for the wall and we all stared at the creature as it prowled nearby the wall.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked.

Nobody answered.

We swam there for a while, I having returned to my spot under Derek's arm to help Stiles. Eventually it seemed to get tired of waiting and went to the water. It touched it's hand to the water and immediately reeled back, skittering away from the water several feet.

"Wait, did you see that?" Stiles asked. "I don't think it can swim."

We kept on swimming, the creature prowling around the pool. It was strange, how it moved, as if it was uncomfortable on all fours yet it was so familiar to it at the same time.

After a while, during which both Stiles and I began to grow tired, Stiles said "Okay. Okay, I don't think I can do this much longer."

We all looked to where Stiles' phone was lying on the side of the pool.

"No, no, no, no, no," Derek said loudly. "Don't even think about it."

"Can you just trust me this once?" Stiles asked.

Derek yelled "No!" at the same time I yelled "Go!"

"I'm the one keeping you alive, okay?" Stiles said, desperately. "Have you noticed that?"

"Yeah," Derek answered the rhetorical question. "And, when the paralysis wears off, who's going to be able to fight that thing, you or me?"

"Me," I growled. "Since both of you can be paralyzed again."

I tuned the two out as they continued arguing, opting to watch the every move of the creature in hopes I would be able to determine who it is.

Suddenly, Stiles released Derek, who's full weight pulled on my still weak body and began dragging me down to the floor. I fought against his weight, trying to pull us back to the surface but I was as weak as a human, maybe weaker, at the moment, so all I could do was thrash as he pinned me against the floor and hope that Stiles got back to us in time.

I saw Stiles throw away his phone and dive down to us. He grabbed onto Derek, who I could see was losing consciousness, but lucky for me I could hold my breath for a while thanks to practice, and pulled him off me and to the surface. I quickly swam after him.

"Tell me you got him," Derek said just as I surfaced.

Stiles sighed and both Derek and I knew he hadn't.

A little while later I heard the screeching of tires but I was too out of breath to say anything to the two males and I didn't think that Derek heard them.

The creature roared/hissed at us once again.

The boys spoke but I was too focused on staying up than anything. I knew I could leave the water, since my strength was returning, but I didn't want to leave the boys behind and I wasn't confidant that I could stop it so they could get out of the water.

I saw Stiles going for the hand thing on the diving board nearby. I jumped out of the water and took off at the creature. I latched onto its neck with my hand and threw it in the direction of the doorway. It looked at me for a moment before taking off away from me. Right at Scott, who had flung Derek and Stiles from the water.

He was shifted and he roared at the creature. It launched itself at him and knocked him from the diving board and they faced off against each other, both making their respective animal noises.

The creature's tail wrapped around Scott's ankle and flung him into a mirror. He quickly got a crouching position and picked up a piece of the mirror as a weapon. It stalked over to him and I slowly crept up behind it. When it was right in front of him it looked into the piece if mirror confusedly.

Quickly, it jumped onto the wall and skittered away, up the walls and across the ceiling before vaulting through the skylight.

We all looked at each other and frowned, but relaxed.

. . .

I walked up to the boys as they looked through the flash-drive containing the bestiary.

"Defiantly a Kanima," I stated while looking over at Derek, who was walking with me, and back at Erica, who seemed to have healed from her hit.

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles asked, looking angry and slightly insulted.

"No, only when it was confused by its own reflection was I sure."

"It doesn't know what it is," Scott realized.

"Or who," Derek stated.

"What else do you know?" Stiles questioned, still looking insulted.

"Just stories," Both Derek and I said at the same time but only he continued. "Rumors."

"But it's like us?" Scott's face was confused.

"A shape-shifter, yes, it's-it's not right. It's like a…."

"An Abomination," Stiles' voice was sad.

I tuned out until people started talking about the Argents. I turned sharply to look at Derek "I was raised by an Argent, you trust me."

Derek ignored me, same as the others, except for Erica who looked at me with a surprised expression.

"I know one thing, when I find it, I'm going to kill it." Derek stated before walking off with Erica on his heels.

Just then something occurred to me "Lydia."

Stiles jumped and looked in the direction of where her car had been, only to see it was still sitting there with no lights or anything on. I trotted over to my car and looked into the window to see her laying in the reclined passengers seat with a blue fluffy blanket over her and a pillow behind her head, sleeping peacefully.

I smiled at the image and got into the car, giving the two boys a thumbs up to signal she was fine before starting the car and driving away.

When we got to my house I climbed out of the car and went over to the passengers door. I opened it up and picked Lydia up in my arms, leaving the pillow behind but keeping the blanket on her. I carried her slowly to the house, careful not to wake her, and went inside. I smelled that Derek and Isaac weren't there.

I carried the still sleeping Lydia up to my room and placed her on the bed among the pillows and blankets, took her phone from her and texted her mom saying she was staying a friend's house for the night, then picking my own phone, which I had left at home, off the nightstand and texted Isaac telling him that he and Derek weren't to come home that night and to stay at the train station just for the night.

I went to Isaac's room, laid in his bed, and gently fell to sleep, too exhausted from trying to keep alive to do anything else.

* * *

**I am so desperatly sorry, my pretties. I have been way too lax about updating and I hope this makes up for it. This took fricken eleven paged of word to type.**

**You are my flippen favorite people in the world (Besides my ever faithful BFF Gabs) and I am soooo sorry for keeping you waiting. Thank you megladon1616 for all your help, this chapter would have been less dramatic without you... I mean that as a compliment.**

**I have reached over fifty reviews, sixty-eight favorites, and eighty-nine follows. Thank you everyone.**


	19. Chapter 19

Sunday night, it was decided, that Derek would test Jackson to see if he was the Kanima, since Derek had bitten him and there was no noticeable changes and he didn't die. I, being a good person, went to make sure that they didn't kill him right away if he turned out to be the Kanima, which wouldn't at all surprise me since he was a snake before the bite. The only reason I knew was because my faithful pup had more allegiance to me then Derek, even though he took Derek's side in all this, which I forgave him for. I hadn't forgiven Derek _or _Erica yet for anything they did to me.

I stood up against the train car, watching as Erica forced Jackson down the stairs and Isaac gabbed onto his free arm to help hold him down for the test. Jackson's eyes snapped to mine and I felt my heart soften at the fear there. I could feel his terror rushing through his veins.

"Don't do anything and don't try to escape. They _will_ hurt you, as will I if I have to." I stated, maintaining eye contact before turning to look at the sitting Derek.

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek asked, looking at the piece of the mirror that Scott had been thrown into in his hand.

"Wha?" Jackson asked breathily. "Nothing. Nothing happened." He pulled forward a little towards Derek. His heart jumped.

Derek looked up at him "You're lying." Derek reached next to him and grabbed leather gloves, sliding them on.

"No, no. I can prove it." He paused and looked at the two Betas flanking each of his sides. "I taped myself."

I sharply turned and stared at him as Isaac let out a short laugh. "You, what?" I asked, chocking on my own laughter, though not cruel laughter like what had come out of Isaac.

I saw Derek smiling out of the corner of my eye and Isaac laughed again "You taped yourself?"

Jackson turned to look at Isaac and jerked at him a little, getting his rude look back "Yes. It was the full moon. And, maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so-called gift your big, bad Alpha promised me, and what did I get? Nothing." He calmed a bit, though his heart was racing "You want proof, let me get the video."

Derek looked down, a smile crossing his face "No. No," He picked the piece of mirror up and shone it at Jackson "I've got a better idea."

"What is that?" Jackson asked staring at it and the clear liquid upon it before being pushed to his knees by the Betas.

Erica jerked his head back by his hair and Isaac pulled his mouth open.

"You know Jackson," Derek began holding the mirror in hand as he stood and approached them. "You've always been kind of a snake. And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." Derek stepped forward and tilted the mirror so a drip ran down to Jackson's mouth, ignoring the blond boy's sounds of protest and fear. The moment the drop touched his tongue, Jackson seized up and began making a choking sound. The two Betas released him to crumple on the floor, where he continued making that sound for a short time more. Derek looked around and sighed, obviously not happy that Jackson wasn't the Kanima, and went over to crouch by him "You're still a snake, Jackson, just not the one we're looking for."

Derek stood and walked away with Erica and I following while Isaac obviously went to tell Jackson to tell the cops that he hadn't heard Isaac and his father fighting the night his father died, thus enabling him to go back to school.

Derek sat down inside the train car nearby where he and I had been making out said night, Erica sat slightly further down the car on the opposite side of him, trying to be part of any conversation while not getting on my bad side by getting too close to Derek, and I sat down on the seat opposite Derek. A moment later Isaac walked in and sat down across from Erica.

I leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes, but to ward off any signals of submission that might have been sent by this action, I wolfed out to the point of any normal werewolf. I felt my eyes glowing softly, though I could not see through my wolf vision since my eyes were still closed, my claws scratched lightly at the seats in a noise that could be considered slightly creepy, and my fangs stuck out of my partially open mouth. With my heightened senses, even more than usual, I could smell the earthy, woodsy smell of Derek, the strangely sweet scent of Erica that resembled the smell of flowers in the spring, and Isaac's slight scent of blood, though it was from his old life and was quickly fading, mixed with woods and a slight tinge of myself that came with me biting him.

The smells of my pack, minus Boyd who had to stay home that night, comforted me despite the fact I was pissed at two of them. I crossed my legs and opened my eyes before resting my hands on my knees and fell into a technique my mother had taught me one of the few times I had seen her.

**Derek's P.O.V. ((Emotions!))**

I stared at Luna as her coiled body shifted to cross her legs, opened her eyes, and then placed her hands, palm down, on her knees. Her shifted body slowly relaxed as her brightly glowing eyes fogged over, unseeing.

As I stared at her I felt myself recognize how truly beautiful she was, not that I would admit it. Her shiny black hair fell to her shoulder blades even though it was up in a ponytail with a purple lock I loved behind her jaw that was obvious right now, her skin was pale but not too pale despite living in California for months, her facial features were not exactly soft since it held a certain note of sharpness and darkness but were more fluid even with the pinched brow that came with the shift, and her typically almost unnatural night blue eyes blazed silver.

She was wearing pre-ripped grunge black jeans, a black t-shirt that said 'Sometimes I wrestle with my demons… Sometimes we just cuddle', and those weird spiked heels that look like high top sneakers. Her eyelids were shadowed and her lips painted red so her pearly fangs shone against them. She was beautiful.

Before someone asks how I know all this girly stuff, think about it, it was just me and my sister for six years. What do you expect?

I sighed as her scent hit me; the smell of moonlight and dew mixed with lemons and violets.

I glanced over to the two Betas nearby and saw that they were looking between me and Luna. I flashed my eyes red at them and growled and they turned away.

**Normal P.O.V.**

I smiled when I heard Derek growl as I came out of my meditation, full knowing that the Betas had caught him checking me out. My eyes came back into focus a second after I was able to see through them again, it was meditation induced blindness, and I saw Derek still sitting across from me, glaring at the two Betas.

. . .

Isaac came to school the next day, thanks to Jackson talking to Stiles' dad. I came into first period class and saw Scott and Stiles stressing over Isaac, who was sitting one row up and over from Scott. I sat down in front of Scott and glanced at Isaac, who had a smug look on his face. I elbowed him and scowled at the pup. His smirk faltered but didn't fade.

After class I followed Stiles and Scott out and latched a hand onto Stiles' arm for a moment so he wouldn't freak out if I spoke.

"I only found one thing online called the Kanima. It's a werejaguar from South America that goes after murderers." Stiles said after glancing over his shoulder at me.

"That thing was not a Jaguar." Scott stated obviously.

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly a murderer."

"Yeah, but you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you. And it's still trying to kill you, and it probably won't stop until you're dead."

Part way through him talking Stiles hesitated and, when he finished, he said "You know, sometimes I really begin to question this friendship." Stiles put air quotes around 'friendship.'

I grabbed onto Scott's shoulder "In my experience, it is unlikely a creature as powerful as the Kanima would bother killing someone as weak as Stiles when there is more powerful prey afoot."

"Hey!"

I turned around and patted Stiles on the shoulder "No offence. You're human, it's natural."

He held up his hand and displayed an inch between his thumb and forefinger and claimed sarcastically "A little offence."

I chuckled and walked into my next classroom. I sat down towards the back and, a moment later, Stiles sat down in front of me with Scott next to him. Shortly later Jackson sat down violently behind Scott.

"Hey, testicle left and right," Jackson said with that usual cruel voice, causing the two to look up but not at him. "What the hell is a Kanima?"

All three of us jerked to attention. They turned around to talk to him but Coach slammed a book down on his desk.

"All right, listen up. A quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult," He stopped and chuckled "I'm not even too sure I could pass it." He started looking for volunteers but I stopped listening to everything around me.

I pulled out a pen and a pencil and began rapidly drawing in my notebook until I had an exact likeness of the Kanima's face. I turned and handed it to Jackson, who frowned at it.

I got the gist of the conversation and grabbed Stiles by the arm, jerking him back so his ear was closer to me.

"Will, you people stop jerking me around?" He whisper/cried.

I ignored his comment "They're going to test Lydia to see if she is the Kanima, like they did with Jackson. She will be fed, somehow, the venom from the Kanima."

Stiles and Scott looked at me with guarded expressions before Stiles asked "How do you know?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat "I was there when they tested Jackson and Isaac is a loyal pup."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Scott asked, almost loudly enough to get Coach's attention.

"I was a little busy."

Suddenly I felt a rush of fear, not my own, fill me. I looked up to see Lydia standing, gasping and crying, in front of the chalkboard, which was covered in strange ruins. I ignored everyone who spoke at all, staring at the chalkboard as I began to tell what it said. Over and over on the chalkboards, backwards, was written 'Someone help me'.

I released a low growl when I felt something just behind me but not there at all. I saw Jackson, Stiles, and Scott turn to look at me and their eyes widened.

"Luna," Scott hissed. "You're shifting."

I sharply at my hand as my claws started growing out and felt my fangs fill my mouth. I closed my eyes and quietly hummed a short tune almost silently until I felt my wolf side recede. I knew I had only shifted to the point of claws and teeth, possibly with a little glowing eye, so I doubted anyone but the three boys had noticed.

I looked behind me but, as I suspected, there was no one there.

. . .

After class I trotted out after the two and to Asshole Harris' class.

As we walked into the room, Scott spoke "Derek's not going to kill her without proof."

"Okay, he tests her like he did with Jackson, right? But when and where?" Stiles looked from Scott to the room.

Isaac and Erica came in the other door and we all looked to the empty seat next to Lydia.

"I think here and now," I said, staring into Erica's smirking eyes.

All five of us moved for the seat, but I got there first thanks to my Alpha-ness and a quiet growl at Derek's dear Betas. I was in the chair next to her in an instant. Stiles sat on the corner on the other side of her wile Scott dragged up a chair on the opposite side of me.

"Hey," I whispered to the strawberry-blond chic next to me.

She looked at me and a smile slowly spread over her lips.

"Don't trust Isaac or Erica for any reason," I began. "In fact, avoid them."

She gave me a confused look "Okay then."

I saw Allison and Scott have a silent conversation out of the corner of my eye. I turned around in my seat and caught the eye of Isaac, who looked slightly wounded by how I was acting. I just slightly sneered and turned away.

"Einstein," Harris' voice rang across the room "Once said 'Two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the universe.'" I looked behind me at where he was coming up the isle between the desks on Stiles' side. "I, myself, have encountered infinite" he stopped behind Stiles and patted his hand on his shoulder "stupidity." He continued up to his desk "So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you are going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or, in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one." There was a pause, during which everyone at our table had different reactions. "Erica, take the first station, will start…" He trailed off as almost every guys hand shot up and several lesbian girls as well. "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down." The hands went down slowly. "Start with Mr. McCall." He was blind to the invisible power play going on. "Alright, next two. Ms. Hunt, second station, with…" Again he trailed off as hands shot up, this time everyone in the classroom but Stiles, Scott, Erica, Lydia, Allison, Danny, and Isaac. His eyebrows shot up as he looked down at me.

I made hand gestures as I spoke "Hormones and my knack for 'A's."

He grunted "Mr. Māhealani."

I smirked, turning to smile at Danny.

A few minutes later we all moved to sit with our respective partners and got to work. I kept a close eye on the other groups containing those who were part of the Supernatural power play going on. I saw Erica's hand creeping up Scott's thigh and I was able to smell the anger coming off of Allison. I saw him take her hand off his thigh and Erica grab him behind his ear while her eyes turned golden. It would have seemed sexual if you couldn't feel the tension rolling off of them, so strong that even the humans would be able to feel it.

Harris rang the bell "Switch."

I watched as one person from every table stood and moved elsewhere. I got some random guy who quickly took to staring at my chest while the rest got paired up with someone else of the power play, minus Allison and Erica. Wow, I was calling it Power Play a lot.

I tuned out the voices of everyone speaking and focused on my project as well as Lydia's heartbeat, if only to keep myself calm. Momma wolf was trying to fight her way to the surface and, despite many of them not being wolves themselves, she really wanted to protect everyone from each other. I agreed, but now was not a good time for me to wolf out on people.

"Switch!"

The guy next to me stood and walked off. Another random person I didn't know sat down next to me, this time a girl.

I looked up from my project and saw Isaac sitting next to Lydia, causing me to curse in Romanian underneath my breath (hadn't done that it a while).

I saw Allison jump as Erica dug the flat of her claws into her thigh. I let out a low growl, releasing my Alpha power, and Erica twitched slightly, her claws instantly retracting. Out of the corner of my eye I saw both Scott and Isaac flinch, as my power affected them as well.

"Time!" Harris said loudly. "If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." I smiled ever do slightly at the crystal in front of me and took it out with the prongs. "Now, for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy, you can eat it." I stared at the crystal skeptically and handed it off to the girl beside me.

I looked over at Lydia and saw that the crystal that she was plucking from the prongs in Isaac's hand was dripping with Kanima venom. I instantly stiffened, Momma wolf right under the surface of my skin, barely contained.

Lydia brought the crystal to her mouth and, when the crystal just barely touched her tongue, Scott stood up and half yelled "Lydia!"

The entire class turned to look at him and Lydia scowled "What?"

The smile swept off of Erica's face as we all recognized the same thing. Lydia wasn't paralyzed. Which meant that Derek was coming for her.

Scott sat down "Nothing."

Lydia rolled her eyes and turned away, eating the crystal. Still nothing happened.

Outside the window, on the other side of the parking lot, Stood Derek next to his Camaro. His eyes locked with Scott's and then mine for half a second, before a sad expression crossed his face. A stark realization hit me, he didn't want to kill Lydia, he wanted her to not be the Kanima. But it didn't matter. He was still going to try to kill her.

. . .

After we got out, Allison, Scott, Stiles, and I went to Coach's office to talk.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia," Scott said.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked.

"If he thinks she's that Kanima, then yes." Scott looked at Stiles. "Especially after what happened at the pool."

"It's not her," Stiles said with force.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test, nothing happened," Scott responded as his resolve wavered.

"It can't be her."

"It's not her," I said, pushing off my position against the wall. "Something's not right about Lydia, but _it's not her_."

Stiles shot me an appreciative look.

"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her," Allison gave me and Stiles a forceful and slightly angry look. "So, either that we can convince him that he was wrong or we've got to figure out a way to protect her."

"Ok, but I really don't think he's going to do anything here at school," Scott said, speaking really fast.

"But what about after school?" Allison asked, desperation covering her face. Scott sighed and Allison started stressing out even more. "But-" She cut off and swung her head down, covering her face, and back up. "What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?"

"By three o'clock?" Stiles skeptic expression was a little amusing.

"There could be something in the bestiary."

"Oh, you mean the nine hundred page book written in Archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that!" Stiles sarcasm was even more amusing.

"I speak and read Latin," I spoke up "But my type of wolf hasn't spoken Archaic Latin in centuries."

"Actually I think I know someone who might be able to translate it," Allison said rapidly with a frown.

"Uh, I can" Scott sighed "talk to Derek. Maybe give him a chance to prove that it's not her." We all looked at each other. "But if anything happens, you let me handle it. Okay?"

"What does that mean?" Allison asked, looking slightly insulted.

"You can't heal like I do. I just don't want you getting hurt."

Inside my head I was screaming at him to stop digging himself a deeper hole, but I didn't say anything.

Allison dug into her bag and I smiled, knowing what she was going to bring out. She popped open a cross bow and looked him in the eyes "I can protect myself." The two stared at each other and I saw Scott get all emotional. I could almost hear the sappy music. "What?" Allison put the crossbow down. "Did something else happen?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt," Scott said, though we could all tell there was something else wrong. "Seriously, if anything else goes wrong, you call me. Okay? Because, I don't care if your dad finds out. Call. Text. Scream. Yell. Whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you, as fast as I can." I could tell he was getting desperate by the rise in pitch. Allison nodded so slightly that I nearly didn't catch it. "We have until three." Allison's nod became bigger but she was avoiding his gaze.

"Don't worry, Scott," I said, swinging my arm over Allison's shoulder. "I'll be there too."

Scott turned to walk out. There was a 'whish'ing sound as the crossbow shot its arrow. Scott turned and caught it just in time, inches from his face.

"Woah," he exclaimed breathlessly.

I turned around and saw Stiles holding the crossbow with a sheepish look on his face.

"Ah," He said and gave the crossbow to Allison "Sorry. Sensitive trigger."

"Idiot," I mumbled.

. . .

At free period I went outside and stood in the forest nearby the lacrosse field, watching Derek and Boyd converse with Scott. However, I was in full wolf form, so I was near undetectable to the other Alpha and the Betas.

"I'm not going to let you kill her."

"Who said I was going to do it."

Scott lunged for the school, but Boyd knocked him down.

I was shifted back to human and clothed in an instant, taking off for the school.

"Luna!" I heard Derek roar behind me, having seen me run.

I ignored him and kept on running, fast enough that Derek wouldn't be able to catch me if he tried. However he stuck to talking/arguing with Scott.

I got to the school quickly and found Lydia, Jackson, Allison, and Stiles in the parking lot on the way to their cars. I nodded to them and went up to the school.

I was in the hall, blocking Erica and Isaac's path a moment later. They were on their way outside, but my appearance made them falter. I snarled and my claws came out. They shifted instantly in response.

"You can't beat me," I growled through my extended fangs. "Hell, Derek can't beat me."

"We can try," Erica growled in return.

I let out a bark of laughter "It would take a lot more than you two to beat me. Ten more Betas at least, maybe an Alpha." I paused, looking at their confused expressions. "Hasn't Derek told you my lineage?" Another pause, in which they said nothing, only exchanged a confused look. "Figures. Anyway," I shrugged "Too bad I don't have time to put you two in your place, but I have things to do. So… bye." With that I took off out the door faster than they could react and to my car.

I drove down the street to Scott's house just under the speed limit and ran up to the door. I had to pound on it really fast for a moment before they let me in. I leaned up against the stairwell, looking at Allison and Stiles while listening to Jackson and Lydia's heartbeats upstairs.

A few minutes later I stood up and looked out the window. I saw Derek and the three Betas outside across the street, staring right at me.

"Guys," I said quietly. "They're here."

Stiles jerked over to look out the other window. He took a sharp breath at the sight of them and a frown creased his face.

Allison called Scott while we stood watching them. All four of them stared directly at me with varying expressions. Boyd had a blank look on his face, Erica had a spark of mischief in her eyes but she didn't seem mad at me, Isaac looked sad, and Derek-Derek looked betrayed.

I moved out of the way for Allison to look. She pulled back after a moment and looked at the phone in her hands. She started tapping on it.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"I think," A tear rolled down her cheek and she brought up a hand to wipe it away. "I think I have to call my dad."

"But if he finds you here, you and Scott…"

"I know. What are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay, they're here to _kill_ Lydia."

"Don't," I spoke up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll protect you guys." I glared out the window and saw that they all were listening, their heads cocked to the side. "Though they are my pack and I love all of them…" I saw the entire pack flinch "I will _not_ allow them to hurt her." I turned away from the window to look her in the eyes "This is my pack too." I half chuckled. "A pack full of humans."

Allison looked deep into my eyes and I knew she saw the resolve there. I also knew she could tell I was very angry.

All was quiet for a few minutes, the tension rising as we stared out the windows.

"I got an idea," Stiles whispered to Allison. "Shoot one of them."

I glanced down at the crossbow at her side and nodded, agreeing that that was a good plan.

"Are you serious?" Allison whispered back, the fear evident in her tone.

"We told Scott we can protect ourselves. SO let's do it. At least give it a shot, right?"

"Okay."

"Look, they don't think we're going to fight. So, one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of them."

Allison looked out the window "Which one?"

"Uh, Derek. Yeah, shoot him. Preferably in the head." He looked at me and mouthed an apology.

I just shrugged and rolled my eyes, though it hurt on the inside to think about it and I felt my heart skip several beats.

"Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek defiantly can." Allison continued the conversation.

"Okay, so, uh, just shoot one of the other three then."

"You mean two?"

"No, I mean three."

We all jerked to look out the window, only to see that Isaac was no longer among the group.

"Where the hell's Isaac?" I asked.

I heard footsteps behind me as Allison readied to shoot. I whirled in time to see Isaac force Allison to drop the crossbow and fall to the floor. He moved around me and pushed Stiles to the floor.

I was instantly on him, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind him. I threw him to the wall, knocking over something glass so it hit the floor and shattered loudly. I picked him up by the front of his shirt and dragged his frame up the wall so he hung just off the floor.

"I'm far stronger than you, Pup." I growled loudly, my fangs glistening in the dull light.

I threw him to the floor and smiled at Scott as he came in the room.

"Hi, Scotty boy." I grinned. "Please don't' hurt my pup too bad."

He nodded and smiled back before going at Isaac himself. I walked to the door and looked out. Now, only Boyd and Derek stood there, but I wasn't overly concerned about Erica. I just went out and sat on the steps leading to the porch.

I clicked my tongue "Really, Derek. They're fresh off the bite, you really think those two can stand up to Scott and Allison?"

He gave me a tiny smirk but didn't respond.

I sat there quietly, listening to the loud thumps of fighting coming from inside the house. I snapped out of my reverie as the door behind me opened and a paralyzed Erica and an unconscious Isaac were thrown from it. Derek frowned, disappointed.

I stood and moved to stand by Scott, Allison, and Stiles as they came out of the house.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott," Derek called. "You're not an Omega. You're already an Alpha, of your own pack." We looked at each other for a moment and back to him. A smile spread across his face. "But, you know you can't beat me."

"I can," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

Everyone shot me varying looks, to which I just smiled.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here, even without Luna," Scott continued as the sound of sirens filled the air.

The smile faded from Derek's face as he looked in the direction of the noise.

We all looked up as footsteps pattered on the roof above us. The four of us ran to the grass to stare at the house and saw the Kanima stalking across it. It turned and roar/hissed at us before disappearing on the other side of the house.

"Get them out of here," Derek said to Boyd, referring to the two Betas on the ground.

Lydia ran out the front door, anger clouding her face "Would someone please tell me what the _hell_ is going on?!"

We looked from the angry girl to the place that the Kanima had disappeared at.

"It's Jackson," Scott whispered.

Two words bubbled out of my mouth in an instant. "Oh Shit."

* * *

**Okay, that took a lot longer to write than I wanted it to. I really want to get through this season as fast as I can and I apologize for being so lax on updating.**

**Anyway, so next thursday is my birthday and I really want to update again around that time at the very least but I can't promise. Thank you so much for being patient with my hectic updating. BTW, I have written 90 pages of Microsoft Word for this story and I am really excited about that since it's the longest story I've ever written.**

**Please Review my pretties.**


	20. AN: PLEASE READ!

**I am so sorry, my creepy stalker people! I know I promised you a new chapter months ago but, this time, I have a valid explanation. My computer crashed and I just got it fixed a week ago. I could type on it, barely, but I couldn't get on the internet to watch the episode I was writing about. However, I will be updating as much as I can between now and the end of December, after that it'll be touch and go, thanks to the sport-like thing I got forced into that'll be starting in January. Now, that means I will most likely be posting on the weekends between now and then but there may be a chapter during the week here and there. Please refrain from pressuring me too much, though it does help me get up my motivation, I still have high school to deal with. New school year, new problems, right?**

**On another note, the song competition I started all that time ago is still up, so please keep submitting your ideas.**

**Thank you for being patient, my favorite type of stalkers. Please hold on a little longer.**


	21. Chapter 21

Shadows undulated around me as I ran, side by side with Derek, after Jackson. Rather, the Kanima, since that creature wasn't really the ass I knew. The Kanima moved with a disturbing amount of fluidness, turning corners at a dead run with ease. I, on the other hand, was bouncing off the walls, literally, in an effort not to slam into said walls.

We turned a corner and ran up to a fence, which Derek flipped over. I stopped for a nanosecond and crouched before jumping over it effortlessly. I landed in a crouch next to Derek and we both shifted with growls. The Kanima turned the corner ahead of us and we took off after it again.

I cursed loudly through my fangs as I stumbled over a trash bag but kept on running like my life depended on it. We came to this place underneath a bridge that stank of homeless people and gasoline. The Kanima had vanished.

We stopped and looked around. I heard a crunch and the sound of something whipping through the air. Derek and I turned around together. The Kanima was crouching several yards away, staring straight at us. It hissed and Derek growled back.

The Kanima jumped at us, claws outstretched and ready to kill. I jumped to the side and Derek caught its arms. I turned and swung my claws up, ripping through its thin flesh on its side. It screeched and pulled a hand from Derek's grip, slicing my arm with its venom laced claws. I dropped to the ground, fighting to keep going. My body quickly became weak and, though I was mostly immune to the paralytic part of the venom, I found it hard to keep conscious.

I heard Derek and the Kanima fighting but I didn't, couldn't, stand until I heard gunshots and smelled Chris Argent. I stumbled to my feet and locked eyes with said Argent before turning to stare at the Kanima laying on the ground nearby with bullet holes in its chest. I didn't see Derek anywhere so I took off after the distinctive sent of my fellow Alpha. I found him crouching behind a stone pillar, watching.

I crouched next to him and watched as well as Gerard climbed out of Chris' car and walked calmly up to the Kanima by the headlights. The Kanima half rose to look into Gerard's eyes. That's when Scott showed up out of nowhere and body slammed Jackson's alter-ego. He turned to look Gerard in the eyes, looking scared before hardening his gaze, then took off after the Kanima.

Turning, I noticed that Derek had vanished, probably chasing after the Kanima again, so I ran after Scott. I caught up to him when he stopped outside a nightclub.

Scott turned and nodded to me "I could smell you."

I rolled my eyes "Great job, you're finally picking out scents."

I turned my head to look behind me when I heard footsteps and found myself face-to-face with Stiles.

Stiles reeled back and sputtered "Sorry, sorry. Did you see where he went?"

We all turned to look at the nightclub again, with Scott throwing back his head in exasperation.

"No, I lost him." Scott responded.

"I was behind Scott," I looked at my arm where my wounds were still healing "My abilities aren't as good after the Kanima tried to paralyze me again."

Stiles' voice grew upset "What? You two couldn't catch a scent? Even you, Luna?" I rolled my eyes as he overestimated my Alpha abilities. It's not like we can catch the scent of something that doesn't have a scent.

"I don't think he has one," Scott responded.

"It doesn't." I growled, crossing my arms and grimacing as my clothes scraped my wound.

"Alright. Any idea where he's goin'?" Stiles said, much more calmly than before.

"To kill someone."

I turned to Scott with a 'no, duh' expression.

"Ah," Stiles started. "That explains the claws and the fangs and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now." Scott shook his head at him. "What, Scott? I'm a hundred and forty seven pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense."

"Just help me find it."

"Not 'it.' Jackson."

Scott sighed "I know. I-I know."

"Alright, but does he know that? And did anybody else see him back at your house?"

"I mean, I don't think so. But he already passed Derek's test anyway."

"Yeah, but that's just the thing. How did he pass the test?"

"I don't know."

The two turned to look at me. I sighed and tried my best "It's like an either/or thing. A snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the Kanima not the Kanima?"

Scott half turned away "When it's Jackson."

We looked at the glowing blue entrance to the nightclub where many guys were all lined up to get their ids checked, most of which were probably fake, and get inside. Behind me I heard Stiles start backing up.

"Uh," he said, his voice gravely and nervous. "Dude."

Scott and I turned to look at him to see he was standing several feet away, looking up. We walked towards him and stood next to the scrawny boy while looking in the direction he was.

"See that?" Stiles asked.

Above, a long tail disappeared into a window.

"He's inside," I mumbled.

"What's he gonna do in there?" Stiles voice brought our attention to him.

When I brought my eyes down my jaw dropped. In the line to get in, bathed in the glowing blue light and the thumping music, Danny was giving his id to the bouncer.

"I know who he's after," Scott said quickly, having seen what I was seeing.

"What? How, did you smell something?" Stiles turned to look at Scott.

Scott half nodded "Armani."

"Danny," I whispered.

"We have to get inside!" Stiles almost yelled.

"Back door," I said, running around the fence next to us to get to said back door which I had spotted when we had first approached.

Stiles groaned when he pulled on the door only to find it locked. He stepped away to look up the walls in search of an alternate way in "Alright, maybe there's like a… window that we can climb through or…"

I rolled my eyes and yanked on the door handle, which shrieked in protest before popping loose. I handed the doorknob and all its go-along pieces to Stiles, who was still talking to himself.

Stiles stared at it for a second before returning to his sarcastic nature "Handle that we can rip off with supernatural strength. How did I not think of that one?"

I smiled as I followed Scott into the building, trying to block out the thumping music. When we reached the main room after a couple feet I knew that this was no plain nightclub. For one, there were a lot of half-naked men and a few male silk dancers hanging from the ceiling. Second, there were no other females.

"Dude, everyone in here's a dude." Scott yelled. "I think we're in a gay club."

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott." Stiles said sarcastically as he was pawed at by three drag queens.

I followed dumb and dumber (I'll let you figure out which one's which) to the bar nearby and leaned against it, watching the room.

"Three beers," Stiles said loudly to the bartender.

"Ids?"

I turned around and fished my wallet out of my back pocket before handing him the fake id I had inside. The two idiots handed him their actual driver's licenses.

The bartender stared at them skeptically with a smirk after examining the ids and handing them back to us "How about two cokes?"

"Rum and coke? Sure." Stiles said, prompting me to hit him upside the head.

I leaned over the bar and said just loud enough for the bartender to hear "Cokes are fine for my idiot companions."

When I leaned back, he nodded and turned away. I saw him make a hand signal to another bartender.

The other bartender came up and set two cokes down in front of the idiots and a beer in front of me. He turned to Scott and said "That one's paid for," before nodding at a man at the bar nearby, who raised his beer in greeting. I handed the beer back to the bartender with a shake of my head, deciding that it wasn't a good time, even if it wouldn't affect me. The bartender handed me a coke as well and mumbled about somebody already paying for it and, when I glanced in the direction he nodded, all I saw was a blur of white hair before nothing, so I shook it off and drained the cup.

I walked away from the two, ignoring their exchange, and inched along the wall as I scoped the room out. Finally, I looked up when I saw Scott walking through the crown looking up with his claws out. Above the Kanima crawled across the ceiling. I snarled and pushed off the wall, flicking my claws and fangs out.

Fog spouted out of a machine on the ceiling, concealing the Kanima in its white depths. When it cleared, the Kanima was gone.

The Kanima screeched and bodies started thumping to the floor as it paralyzed the men and boys in the crowd. I jumped in the direction of the Kanima as I saw Derek appear out of the fog, shifted. He attacked the Kanima and, as fast as they appeared, they were both gone, at which time people began seeing the guys lying on the floor.

I took off after the faint scent of Derek, which was masked almost completely by the cologne and alcohol smell. I found him outside, searching frantically for Jackson. I grabbed his arm and almost got hit by his claws as he whipped around in shock.

I suddenly found myself struggling for air and there was a bubbly liquid gathering in the back of my throat, tasting strongly of a rare type of wolfsbane and coke. I reeled forward into Derek's arms, spitting out the liquid like a waterfall, but it just kept coming.

"Luna!" I heard Derek yell as I fell from his arms and gained tunnel vision.

And then everything, as expected, went black.

. . .

**Third P.O.V.**

Derek walked quickly down the steps to the train station where the rest of the pack was waiting for him to get back, careful not to jostle the girl in his arms. Luna's skin was pale as death, her mouth was dribbling that foamy liquid onto Derek's chest since her position kept her from drowning in it, and her occasionally flickering eyes displayed her wolf silver instead of her typical blue. She stank of wolfsbane, which instantly alerted the still unaware young werewolves nearby. They came rushing from the train car once the smell reached them.

"What happened?" Isaac whined, his instinct to protect his wolf 'mother', figuratively speaking, coming to the forefront.

"She was poisoned," Derek growled, his eyes glowing red.

A single, fat tear rolled down Erica's cheek and Boyd placed a hand on her shoulder. They all made their way quickly into the train car, where Derek set Luna on the bed in the corner on her side so the foam would pour out of her mouth instead of drowning her. Derek stripped his shirt off and used it dab at the foam that dried around Luna's mouth. He dipped his finger in the foam that was quickly collecting on the bed and brought it to his nose to smell.

"Black Wolfsbane," he said, dropping his hand to his side in dejection.

"What does that mean?" Erica asked, more tears falling down her face now.

Derek half turned to look at his pack, his eyes shining with tears that he wouldn't let fall because that would show weakness in front of the young wolves "I don't think I can save her."

* * *

**So here's the chapter I promised. There's going to be a chapter after this that doesn't run along with the TV show. Also, so you know, Black Wolfsbane is made up. Who can figure out who poisoned her, not that it's hard. I will hopefully add another chapter tomorrow but if not, there will be another in a couple days, around thanksgiving. Let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

Luna's ever slowing heartbeat echoed in the ears of the wolves in the station. It had been hours since Derek had brought her in, all of which everyone was searching for some way to cure their female Alpha. Only Erica and Boyd had left, both having to go home for a little while during the night. Isaac and Derek had taken turns watching over Luna while the other rested or, typically, looked for some way to help her.

Luna's skin was paling and her eyes were becoming steadily more silver until it was hard just to look at them, from their glow. Every once in a while her claws or fangs would come out and occasionally she would shift. She never woke but she growled sometimes and her eyes were often fluttering.

Derek was panicking now, pacing back and forth across the room before coming to a stop next to the still female and crouching by her head.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, nearly inaudible even for the sharp hearing of the nearby pups. "I'm sorry for getting you into this, for not telling you about Boyd, for saying all those things about you. I l-" He froze and moisture once again collected in his eyes.

Luna inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. Her eyes fluttered open, flickering back to her normal blue before returning to silver. She looked up into Derek's eyes, her own filled with compassion "I love you too."

Derek's breath completely stopped for a full five seconds before his brain started working again and he fell from his crouch to his knees. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were up and over like bullets, all surrounding Luna as she lay on the bed.

**Normal P.O.V.**

My blood boiled and burned as I looked around at my pack. They all seemed to be excited that I was awake so I could tell I'd been out for a while.

"What was I poisoned with?" I asked quietly, already knowing it was some sort of wolfsbane.

Isaac was quick to answer "Black Wolfsbane, at least that's what Derek says."

I smiled softly as Isaac took my hand in his own "If Derek says it is, I trust him." I turned away to spit some foam and black blood out of my mouth. When I turned back, I ran through all my know-how to figure out how to cure myself. When I came upon the only possible way for me to save myself, I sighed "Boyd and Erica, go to school." The two young wolves got up, both hesitant but I had ordered them in my Alpha voice. I turned to look at Derek and Isaac on my right "One of you needs to go to my house. There is a mahogany box underneath my bed with Latin writing on it. Inside, there is a knife, six vials, blood, a hand gun, two cases of bullets, a small medical kit, Wolfsbane, and a white amulet. Bring it to me."

Immediately, Isaac shot up and took off out of the station at full werewolf speed. Derek helped me sit up as we waited. During the several minutes Isaac was gone, ten or so, we talked absently and I had to often spit out more foam and black blood.

Before too long, Isaac was back on my bedside, setting the box on my lap. On the top of the elegant box was carved the words 'Curare venena lunae lupus', or 'To cure the poisons of the moon wolf.' I opened it quickly and set about my cure.

First, I pulled out the gun and the knife and set them aside. Next was the blood, the vials, and the bullets. Finally, I pulled a sprig of Wolfsbane, which sent the two wolves at my side reeling back several feet, which only left some Wolfsbane and the amulet left inside the box, which I closed and passed off to Derek.

I threw off the blanket that lay over me and rolled up the boot cut jeans I was wearing. Next off, I opened one of the boxes of bullets, closed it, then opened the other and took a single bullet out. I opened one of the larger and empty vials and poured some of the blood into it before pouring an odd glowing purple liquid from another vial in along with it. I dropped the bullet into the large vial and handed it off to Derek. I picked up the knife and rubbed the Wolfsbane along its length and set it down. Mind you, this all was awfully hard from my eyes being in wolf form.

I took the vial back from Derek and poured the liquid into another vial, carefully as to be able to keep the bullet. When the liquid was all drained I loaded the bullet into the gun. I took the knife from beside me and moved so that my body was on the floor instead of on the bed.

"You're not gonna like this," I said to Derek and Isaac "But don't try and stop me." When Derek and Isaac nodded, I deftly slashed my calves open with the Wolfsbane infused knife. When I looked up, I saw Derek straining to hold Isaac back from running over to stop me, though I could tell he was restraining that urge himself. I once again turned away and slashed my forearms in turn. I grimaced as more Wolfsbane flooded my system, though this type I was immune to and was, therefore, helping eliminate the Black Wolfsbane by stimulating my white blood cells. Now was for the supernatural part of it all.

I stood, ignoring my wounds and pain, and swiped the gun up from the bed. I walked up to Derek and Isaac, who were both watching me warily. "Derek, you're gonna have to hold me. Isaac, you need to shoot me in the thigh."

"What?!" the two men yelled, making me flinch.

"Just do it," I growled, my eyes flashing from silver to Alpha red.

The two males quickly moved into position; Derek putting his arms underneath mine and putting his hands behind my head in the 'Nelson Hold' but not as harsh and Isaac a few yards in front of us. Isaac raised the gun with shaky hands and pointed it at my thigh but hesitated.

"Isaac, remember, this'll save my life," I said softly but forcefully.

He nodded and squeezed the trigger. A blinding pain ripped through my leg and I roared, my face shifting into more wolf form than werewolf form for a moment. When the transformation faded, my teeth and claws remained partially shifted but my eyes faded back to human. I slumped in Derek's grip and he slowly released me.

"I am going to need to sleep for a while," I said, already falling asleep but feeling better as all my wounds slowly closed up.

"I'll be here," Derek whispered, taking me in his arms and setting me back on the bed then put everything back into the box.

The last thing I heard before slipping into the bliss of sleep was Isaac leaving the train car and the last thing I felt was Derek laying down on the bed and wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

**Sorry to keep you in suspense, my pretty little wolves. It's been quite an interesting last couple of days, writing this and keeping up with the hectic-ness of Thanksgiving yesterday. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Nobody told me who they thought poisoned Luna. I am pretty sure its obvious though. Anyway, until next time, keep on Reading, Reviewing, and Writing. Hmmmm... no three 'R's, dang it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, my computer is not loading Teen Wolf on anything and I dont have any of the episodes recorded so I dont know when I'll be posting the complete chapter but, thanks to the fact that I started the chapter before Teen Wolf stopped loading, I can give you a very special preview. Enjoy:**

_I woke to find Derek gone. I could still smell him, he was in the train car and approaching, with Isaac._

_"So, why do we need their help?" I heard Isaac's voice ring out._

_"Because it's harder to kill then I thought and still don't know who it is." Derek responded._

_"And they do?"_

_Their scents faded and I heard the two exit the car as Derek spoke again "They might. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side."_

_I slowly realized that Derek and the pups hadn't heard Scott when he said that the Kanima was Jackson. I knew but wasn't going to interfere because of this feeling I had in my gut, like I shouldn't._

_"Hmm, Scott or Stiles?" Erica asked, walking up to the two males from the sound of it._

_"Either."_

_"You know the full moon's coming, Derek." Isaac spoke up, sounding a tiny bit concerned._

_"I'm aware of that."_

_I climbed slowly out of bed and carefully walked towards the exit of the train car, so quietly that no one noticed me, and leaned against the wall in the shadows right inside the doorway. I saw Derek looking through a box with his back to me, with the two pups standing beside him. He pulled some chains out and set them to the side._

_"Boy, these look comfortable," Erica said sarcastically, picking up some herself._

_Derek took them from her with a glare._

_Isaac seemed to be irritated "You said you were going to teach us to change whenever we wanted."_

_"There hasn't been time."_

_"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon that means, that means you're alone against the Argents."_

_"They haven't found us." Derek turned around and started walking, still not noticing me._

_"Yet. So, how about we forget the Kanima."_

_Derek turned around from where he was and yelled "We can't!" There was a pause and Derek continued along calmly "There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid. At all. Now, I don't know what he knows or what he's planning, but I'm sure about one thing, we have to find it first."_

_"He won't be alone anyway." I finally spoke._

_All three of the other wolves jumped and turned to look at me._

_"The full moon won't affect me as much this time after that poison."_

* * *

**So, my creepy little stalker people, I hope you liked it. Please help me hope for Teen Wolf to start working again so I can give you the rest of this chapter. Loves.**


	24. Chapter 24: The Book of Shadows

**I feel bad about not updating for a long time, though it can't be helped since my computer still isn't loading Teen Wolf, so I wrote this. Welcome to the Book of Shadows, home to curses, hexes, and spells, but also information on any and all supernatural creatures of the planet. This is the information you all have surely been dying for; everything you will need to know for now on... dun dun da! The Moon Wolf! Let me know what you think, I may just add in more chapters from the Book of Shadows later, when I get stuck again or if my computer still refuses to load Teen Wolf. Anyway, I better just let you start reading. And, Introducing: The Book Of Shadows...**

_**Book of Shadows**_

_Chapter 26: The Moon Wolf_

_Moon Wolves are the rarest of all werewolf breeds. Born from the union between a god or goddess and a werewolf, the Moon Wolf is gifted with unique powers derived from their parent-god's abilities. Those abilities include being able to control lightning or breathe underwater. The most powerful type of Moon Wolf is when the parent-god is Artemis, as she is the goddess of werewolves and the moon._

_The full extent of Artemis-born Moon Wolves' abilities is unknown; their powers have been known to include a penitent for some magic, immunity to certain types of wolfsbane, a full wolf form that changes color and size on the full moon, better healing, and an ability to call on the Moon's power._

_When a werewolf is born from Artemis, he or she is not born in the traditional manner, because of Artemis' vow to remain a maiden. Once Artemis chooses a worthy male werewolf that she cares for, she will take his blood and her own then weave the child with that blood and pure moonlight. The child becomes flesh when Artemis places it in her womb and carries it as human mothers do, but for a shorter amount of time. The baby is then born under a full moon exactly a month after she is created. Upon the child's birth it is delivered to the father and left under his care, as all god-born children are placed in the care of their mortal parent. All goddesses that vow to be maidens forever have children in much a similar way._

_A Moon Wolf will adapt the status of its wolf parent; such as if the parent is an Alpha, the child will also be an Alpha or if the parent is an Omega the child will have an urge to be an Omega until it binds itself to another wolf in mate-ship. _

_The mate bond for a Moon Wolf is vital. The Moon Wolf will not be able to fully control its wolf side until it is blood-bonded with another wolf. A Moon Wolf's abilities will also not reach its peak until it is blood-bonded. Because of this, the Moon Wolf's wolf side will be constantly looking for prospective mates._

_Moon Wolves' have very limited control underneath the full moon before being blood-bound. In the event of running into a Moon Wolf under the full moon, be as respectful as possible. The Moon Wolf will be more responsive to speaking to it in Latin, as that is the primary language of the Moon Wolf's wolf side, but they will typically respond to other languages. On the opposite side of the spectrum, a Moon Wolf will become very weak on the new moon. The new moon will prevent the Moon Wolf from using its abilities._

_A Moon Wolf is capable of turning a human to a werewolf even if the Moon Wolf is not an Alpha. The turned wolf tends to be stronger than other turned wolves and is more likely to gain control faster. However, a Moon Wolf will rarely turn a human due to a deeply ingrained respect for all life and their place in the universe._

_A Moon Wolf is incredibly territorial over pack, land, and prospective mates. A Moon Wolf will normally think of its pack as its children, regardless of the Moon Wolf's rank in the pack since it is likely to be stronger than even the Alpha, though its will be more motherly towards the wolves it turned. The Moon Wolf will happily die to keep out an invading pack or other enemy._

_The Moon Wolf will never challenge its Alpha for the pure purpose of becoming an Alpha. The Moon Wolf does not respond the same as Beta or Omega wolves do to stealing the powers of an Alpha wolf. Moon Wolves have been known to die from becoming an Alpha if it was not born one, due to its wolf side's inability to accept the fact it stole power that should never belong to it. However, when the Moon Wolf is forced to kill its Alpha, due to circumstances such as a corrupt Alpha, the wolf side will accept the Alpha status to prevent chaos within the pack. A Moon Wolf is capable of passing off its Alpha status to a wolf of its choosing, though very few Moon Wolves have been known to accomplish that._

_Other supernatural creatures will be drawn to a Moon Wolf due to its god aura. The Moon Wolf will fight off the attracted supernatural creatures and will typically eventually learn to hide its aura to prevent the supernatural creatures from finding it._

_A Moon Wolf is a valued member in a werewolf pack but is never to be underestimated._

_(Go to Chapter 92 for further information and Moon Wolf related Spells)_


	25. Authors Note

**Its been a long time everyone. I'm really really sorry but, unfortunately, this is not me continuing this story. I was completely obsessed with Teen Wolf for a long, long time but I've lost the inspiration to continue writing fanfiction for it. Don't get me wrong, I love the show, but... I dunno. Maybe I didn't like how the fourth season ran and I just couldnt write Teen Wolf fanfiction anymore. Maybe its my tendency towards getting bored with things and abandoning them way too quickly. However, I can say there is a possibility I will return to Luna and the pack someday but today will not be that day. I hope my readers will forgive me and will simply hope that my inspiration for Luna and Derek's future will spark again.**

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, and reviews and I hope to write to you all again someday.**


End file.
